Mon Erreur Bénie
by Matteic
Summary: Quand Sara se retrouve enceinte de Grissom, vers qui finit elle par se tourner ? Greg. COMPLETE !
1. D'où Viennent les Bébés ?

Disclaimer : _Les Experts_ et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne fais aucune profit avec cette histoire purement fictionnelle.

T/N : Cette histoire appartient à jenben (115934). Je ne suis que la traductrice.

A/N : Voici une histoire quelque peu longue et compliquée, mais personnellement je pense que ça vaut le coup (T/N : moi aussi). Voici l'intrigue : Sara et Grissom passent une nuit ensemble et le résultat est une grossesse. Ça se complique quand Greg est impliqué. Bien que centré sur Sara / Greg, je prévois d'inclure des scènes de crimes et des intrigues autour. Merci de faire avec et, comme j'écris avec mon cœur, je vous demande de faire de même dans vos reviews. Tous mes remerciements – votre humble auteur.

Mon Erreur Bénie : D'où Viennent Les Bébés ?

" Quelque chose ne va pas ? "

Sara arrêta de donner des coups de pied dans sa voiture et se tourna vers Grissom qui, dans encore une autre de ses poussées d'excentricité, avait réussi à se glisser derrière elle. " Elle est morte. Ce qui signifie que je n'ai pas de moyen de rentrer chez moi. Parfois je ne sais pas pourquoi je me donne la peine de venir ! " ajouta-t-elle, donnant un nouveau coup de pied dans un des pneus avant.

Gil posa sa mallette et lui fit signe de soulever le capot. " J'ai l'impression, " remarqua-t-il, le visage à quelques centimètres du radiateur, " que ce n'est pas entièrement dû à votre voiture. Ça n'aurait pas quelque chose à voir avec l'affaire Byers, par hasard ? "

Pourquoi était-il toujours un exemple d'aplomb ? Serait-il d'aussi bonne humeur si elle le _mettait en rage_ ? Etait-elle en période prémenstruelle ? (T/N : je m'adresse ici aux 5 de lectorat masculin : juste avant leurs règles, les femmes peuvent être beaucoup plus nerveuses. C'est hormonal.) " Comment est-ce que le jury a pu ignorer des preuves aussi cruciales ? Est-ce qu'ils savent combien de temps j'ai passé à rassemblé ces petits morceaux de verre ? _Des heures _! "

" Je le réalise, mais tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est trouver des preuves ; nous ne décidons pas de la culpabilité ou de l'innocence. La Constitution dit qu'un jury doit être constitué de douze citoyens – elle ne dit pas que ces citoyens doivent être intelligents. Ecoutez, pourquoi est-ce que je ne vous raccompagnerais pas chez vous ? Cette voiture n'ira nulle part sans un garagiste. "

Elle soupira et attrapa sa propre mallette. " Merci. "

A part indiquer les directions, ils firent le voyage en silence. Sara semblait épuisée. L'affaire Byers avait été difficile depuis le début ; neuf victimes tuées après avoir été violées. La dernière, cependant, s'était accrochée à la vie assez longtemps pour que Sara la voie partir. Elle avait investi beaucoup de temps et d'énergie à trouver les plus petites preuves qui existaient, seulement pour voir le jury prononcer l'acquittement. Ça avait été une claque pour à la fois les victimes et les CSI.

" Le troisième immeuble à droite. " marmonna-t-elle.

" Sara, vous devez mettre ça en perspective, " lui lança-t-il alors qu'elle sortait de la voiture, " la décision du jury n'est pas votre faute. "

" Oui, eh bien dites ça à ces neuf victimes. "

Elle s'écarta et Gil soupira. Il admirait son dévouement mais espérait qu'elle ne prît pas chaque défaite trop personnellement. Ils ne pouvaient que collecter les preuves et les présenter à la cour, décider de la culpabilité ou de l'innocence était pour douze personnes étrangères.

Alors qu'il avait à demi descendu la rue, il réalisa que la mallette de Sara était encore dans sa voiture. Gil fit demi-tour dans la rue déserte et se gara devant son immeuble. Attrapant la mallette, il entra et examina les boites à lettres. Ils n'était jamais allé à son appartement avant. Pas qu'il ne fût pas curieux ; était-elle aussi nette et méticuleuse qu'elle le semblait ? A quoi ressemblaient les meubles et la décoration ? Spartiate, probablement. C'était le moment où jamais de le vérifier.

Sara faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Qui était à sa porte à une heure pareille ? Ça n'avait pas intérêt à être un témoin de Jéhovah, elle n'était _pas_ d'humeur. Séchant ses yeux humides du mieux qu'elle put, elle attrapa la poignée et prit une grande respiration. Ils pouvaient prendre leur _Tour de garde _(T/N : je crois que c'est ça, le titre français, non ? Les témoins de Jéhovah ne se risquent plus chez nous depuis que, pour les récompenser de leur assiduité, mes parents leur ont offert tout un jeu de prospectus de l'association sur le couple et la famille dont ils font partie... Et c'était il y a bien 12 ans !) et les mettre dans leur... (T/N : la version originale parle d'un ... commun. La langue française mettant généralement les adjectifs après le nom, le commentaire saute à la traduction, alors je vous le mets ici.) (pas que je pense que ça enlève du sel au commentaire).

" Grissom ! "

" Sara, vous avez laissé- "

De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu la voir pleurer ! Pourquoi Grissom ?

Gil s'arrêta dès qu'il vit les yeux rouges et gonflés. Il pouvait supporter pas mal de choses, mais pas de voir une femme pleurer (en tout cas, une femme qui n'était pas impliquée dans une affaire). " Est-ce que ça va ? "

Elle eut un rire jaune et l'invita à entrer. " Juste le stress. Ce n'est rien. Vraiment. "

Il entra dans son salon et lui tendit la mallette. " Vous l'avez laissée dans ma voiture ; je ne savais pas si vous en aviez besoin. "

" Merci. "

Le silence les recouvrit jusqu'à ce que Sara aille dans la cuisine et propose une bière à Grissom. Il débattit mentalement de sa réponse. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait bien. Et il savait qu'il l'aimait bien. Et il savait qu'elle savait qu'il savait... oh, qui s'en souciait ? Une bière semblait bonne et il avait l'impression qu'elle avait besoin de parler. Cela prit du sens. Il était le patron et elle était une subordonnée qui avait besoin de détendre après une rude journée. Une bière n'était pas concomitante. Et ils allaient juste parler. Et puis, la bière lui faisait envie ; la nuit avait été longue pour lui aussi. " Avec plaisir. "

Elle lui tendit une bouteille et s'assit. A l'opposé de Grissom sur-analysant, Sara ne voyait pas de raison de réfléchir d'avantage. Elle ne pouvait pas. Cela lui donnait envie de se réfugier dans sa salle de bains et de pleurer comme une adolescente. Si elle niait ce qu'elle ressentait – ce qui était possible – elle pouvait passer la journée. Nie, nie !

" Alors, " commença-t-il, " l'affaire Byers... "

" Une saloperie. "

" Oui, je pense à peu près la même chose. "

Sara soupira de manière assez pitoyable. " Ce n'est pas que j'ai mis tant de travail dans cette affaire. Comprenez-moi bien – je l'ai fait. Je me suis _démenée_ pour trouver les moindres preuves. C'est juste... " elle s'arrêta, essayant de transcrire ses émotions en mots. Un petit peu comme essayer de décrire un trajet en montages russes à quelqu'un qui n'y a jamais été. " Je ne suis pas en colère parce que mon travail n'a compté pour rien, je suis en colère parce que j'ai vu Anne Byers mourir puis vu son violeur et meurtrier s'en tirer. "

" Ça doit être frustrant. "

" Non, ce qui est frustrant c'est de vous voir vous comporter comme si j'exagérais. " Elle rougit. " Désolée. "

Il prit une grande respiration. " Non, vous avez raison. Je ne peux pas faire preuve d'empathie, Sara. J'ai appris à me détacher des affaires parce que c'est ce dont nous avons besoin pour survivre. Mais vous avez le droit d'avoir des sentiments. "

Cela amena un semblant de sourire sur le visage de Sara et Grissom sourit intérieurement jusqu'aux oreilles. Il avait réussi ça ! Il l'avait fait sourire ! Quand elle offrit une autre bière, il accepta sans réfléchir. Et quand elle lui demanda si elle voulait des œufs sur des toasts, il suggéra de la pizza à la place.

Parler leur faisait du bien à tous les deux. Ça purifiait l'air. Ça purifiait l'esprit. Bizarrement, cela asséchait même le palais. Alors ils continuèrent à parler par dessus la pizza et la bière. Pendant presque deux heures ils parlèrent d'affaires et de police scientifique, de mort et de vie, jusqu'à ce que Gil bâille et dise qu'il était temps de partir. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Ils se dirent au revoir. Ils restèrent plantés là. Ils restèrent plantés là un peu plus longtemps. Puis Sara, rassemblant tout son courage et l'alcool, se pencha en avant et embrassa Grissom. Elle se redressa, écarlate, et murmurant une excuse, quand Gris attrapa ses bras et – d'une manière quelque peu maladroite – lui rendit l'attention. C'était aussi naturel que des vers sur un cadavre en décomposition. Ils ne restèrent plus plantés sur place.

1

+ 1

3

Les matins après ne sont jamais très bons. A la vérité, il y avait eu un peu trop de bière. Et elle avait particulièrement besoin de quelque chose (lui aussi, mais aucun des deux ne voulait l'admettre). Et il réfléchissait avec un organe qui utilisait beaucoup trop de sang en comparaison de son efficacité.

" Sara... "

" Grissom... "

" Allez-y. " s'encouragèrent-t-ils simultanément.

Elle baissa la tête et lui fit signe de continuer. " Sara, bien que je ne sois pas très incliné à considérer la nuit précédente comme une erreur, je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose que nous devrons recommencer. Pas seulement parce que je suis votre supérieur, mais aussi parce que je pense que nous comprenons tous les deux que cette relation ne peut mener nulle part. "

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait. Non, même avant qu'ils s'endorment la veille, elle savait que ça ne pourrait pas durer. Mais devait-il être si stoïque ? Si logique ? Utiliser de si longs mots ? Oh, non. Il n'allait pas être le _mature._ " Naturellement, je ne peux être plus d'accord. La nuit dernière n'était que le résultat d'une journée émotionnellement perturbatrice qui a dégénéré. Aucune relation professionnelle ou platonique ne peut survivre. Vous voulez un petit déjeuner ou juste vous en aller ? "

Grissom soupira. Elle était en colère. Bien sûr qu'elle était en colère. Pourquoi avait-il été si stupide ? " Je ne veux pas vous fâcher. Mais je ne peux pas vous offrir ce que vous recherchez et, plus important, ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'avoir une relation au bureau. "

Elle lui offrit un sourire de connaisseuse et mentit à son visage aussi aisément qu'elle se mentait à elle-même. " Grissom, je ne suis pas fâchée. Je pense honnêtement que la nuit dernière ne doit pas être répétée ; j'irai même plus loin en disant que c'_était_ une erreur. Par ailleurs, vous avez raison – vous n'êtes pas le genre d'homme que je recherche. " Elle s'arrêta, semblant choquée et désarçonnée par ses propres mots. Elle n'était _pas_, en fait, choquée ou désarçonnée, mais ça semblait bien. " Je veux dire, ce n'est pas que vous n'ayez des qualités que _certaines_ femmes recherchent. "

Il doutait de son honnêteté. " Vous êtes très... spéciale, Sara. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas fâchée, nous travaillons si bien ensemble et je ne veux pas que ça change. "

" Ça ne changera pas. C'est promis. " Il restait un peu sceptique alors elle ajouta, d'un air parfaitement naturel, " J'étais sincère à propos du petit-déjeuner. Venez, je vais faire à manger et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous et je vais appeler un garagiste. "

Oui, il la crut.

Le travail continua normalement ; en fait, ils firent comme avant, sauf que maintenant, au lieu de simplement nier l'existence de leurs sentiments, ils niaient y avoir cédé. Le premier jour fut un peu difficile. Le deuxième, sans problème. Le troisième, en fait, ils ne se virent pas. Le quatrième et le cinquième furent encore meilleurs. Le quatorzième jour, par contre, quelque chose arriva. Ou plus tôt, n'arriva pas. Sara n'avait pas ses règles.

Pour la plupart des filles, être un petit peu en retard n'est pas un gros problème, surtout pour celles qui prennent la pilule. Mais Sara était réglée comme une horloge ; depuis dix-sept ans, son cycle durait quatre semaines. Pas un jour de plus, pas un jour de moins.

Pouvait-elle... ? Etait-ce possible... ? Ça ne _pouvait_ pas. Ça n'était _pas_ possible. Elle prenait sa pilule sans faille et la seule personne avait qui elle avait dormi était Grissom – et seulement une fois. Ça n'avait même pas été aussi bon que ce qu'elle avait espéré. Peut-être que sa sinusite causait cela. Être malade pouvait certainement interférer avec son système endocrinien. Ça commencerait demain.


	2. Sucre et Epice

A/N : Le couple est Greg/Sara. Sara tombe enceinte ; elle ne peut pas le dire à Griss ; Greg l'apprend et décide de l'aider. Que dira Sara à Grissom quand il apprendra, finalement, la vérité ? Comment est-ce que cela va affecter l'amitié de Greg et de Sara ? Comment Greg peut-il aider ?

T/N : Merci pour les reviews ! Continuez ! Comme vous avez tous dit plus ou moins la même chose, je vais faire une réponse commune : oui, je continue ! Cette histoire compte 11 chapitres et je la traduirai jusqu'au bout ! Simplement, je ne peux pas vous dire combien de temps ça va me prendre. Je traduis plusieurs histoires à la fois et j'update entre les mises à jour de mes propres fics. Bref, vous verrez bien. Bonne lecture !

Sucre et Epice

Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne commençait pas ? Quatre jours et pas de règles. _Quatre jours_ ! Elle avait résolu des meurtres en moins de quatre jours.

Et, bien sûr, la question de la grossesse flottait continuellement dans son esprit. Elle examinait une preuve quand, brusquement, sa poitrine se serrait alors que des mots comme " bébé ", " conception ", " enceinte ", " maman ", et " je ne peux absolument pas supporter ça " jaillissaient de quelque synapse hyperactive. Elle courait aux toilettes toutes les heures dans l'espoir de trouver du sang.

Mais comment pouvait-elle être enceinte ? elle prenait la pilule religieusement ! Et puis, le syndrome prémenstruel pointait son vilain museau, ses seins et son dos lui faisaient mal, ses flancs la lançaient de crampes, et elle aurait tué pour une sieste. Quand elle appela sa gynécologue, elle eut la réponse typique disant que " les règles des femmes ne sont jamais normales " et " attendez encore quelques jours. " Elle attendit deux jours, puis se retrouva assise sur ses toilettes avec un test de grossesse.

Sara ne priait que les semaines de quatre jeudis. Ses journées au temple età l'école religieuse étaient très loin derrière elle (et c'était le résultat d'une grand-mère _très_ obstinée). Mais tenir le test devant elle provoquait une crainte que seule la prière pouvait calmer.

" Très bien, Seigneur, nous savons tous les deux que je ne peux pas être mère. Premièrement, c'est virtuellement impossible. Deuxièmement, je ne veux pas d'enfant. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas que je n'aie _jamais_ envie d'un enfant... juste pas maintenant. Et pas avec un homme qui ne pense pas qu'une relation soit " irréalisable ". Irréalisable. Crétin. " Elle secoua la tête ; Grissom n'était pas la question. " Ecoute, dans quelques minutes, ceci va me dire si je suis enceinte et je te demande – je te supplie – Seigneur, _ne me laisse pas l'être_.

Elle réalisa les opérations gênantes nécessaires, puis attendit. Et après seulement une minute, ce fut le temps de vérifier. La minute suivante la trouva au téléphone avec un obstétricien-gynécologue.

Sara Sidle allait être maman.

3  
+1  
4

Greg traîna les pieds jusqu'à la salle de repos. C'était une longue nuit parmi les plus longues nuits : Griss, Sara, Nick, Cath et Warrick avaient tous leurs propres cas avec leurs propres preuves et tous voulaient les résultats _maintenant_. Les criminels devaient arrêter de commettre des crimes ou de laisser des preuves.

Sara était de loin la pire, et pas juste ce soir. Depuis deux semaines, elle alternait entre crier contre sa " paresse " et oublier pourquoi elle était venue dans son labo. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, bon sang ? Trop de stress ? Son chien était mort, ou quoi ? Elle avait l'air d'une personne à chien (en fait, elle avait l'air d'une personne à poisson rouge, rien qui nécessite beaucoup de temps ou d'attention).

Il s'assit à la table avec une tasse de café, et son _Journal International de Biochimie et de Biologie des Cellules_. Naturellement, l'objet de ses réflexions présentes entra juste alors que l'article devenait intéressant.

" Salut. "

" Salut. "

" Comment est le boulot ? "

" Ça va. "

" Tes résultats devraient être prêts dans vingt minutes. "

" D'accord. "

Il y eut un long silence pendant que Sara ouvrait avec précaution son sac de déjeuner et en sortait fruits, légumes, et un sandwich, mais ne toucha à rien. Oh, les nausées du matin ! Presque une semaine de commencer chaque journée aux toilettes et de sauter le petit-déjeuner. Cependant, chaque repas représentait une menace. Bien que le rendez-vous du docteur soit dans presque deux semaines, il avait déjà fait une ordonnance de vitamines prénatales. Malheureusement, pas de prescription d'anti-nauséeux.

" Tu n'as pas faim ? " la voix de Greg la tira de ses rêveries.

" Si. " _Mais j'ai peur de tout vomir._

" Alors... tu ne devrais pas manger ? "

Elle sortit une carotte du sac de légumes et commença à mâcher. Greg l'observa, notant inconsciemment comment sa main reposait sur son ventre. Quand la carotte descendit sans problèmes, elle augmenta le risque avec le sandwich – dinde et pain n'avaient jamais eu aussi bon goût ! Quel soulagement de ne pas avoir d'hCG se mêlant à son repas. Elle le dévora comme si elle mourait de faim et engloutit le quart de litre de lait.

" Je pense que tu _avais _faim. Donc, je peux supposer que tu vas vouloir cette pomme ? "

Sara s'en empara et y mordit, savourant le jus jusqu'à ce que – oh, non. Quelle était cette odeur ? Cette affreuse, _affreuse_ odeur ! Le café de Greg. Il lui retournait l'estomac. Laissant tomber sa pomme, elle se rua vers l'évier de la pièce et vomit tout son repas. Greg ne fut pas impressionné une seconde, il vint à son côté et retint en arrière ses longs cheveux bruns. Quand ce fut fini, elle avait un air épouvantable.

" Bon sang – ça va ? " demanda-t-il, attrapant une serviette en papier pour lui essuyer la bouche.

" Oui. " répondit-elle doucement. " Désolée. "

" Tu n'as pas à être désolée ; personne n'a à s'excuser d'être malade. Assieds-toi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? "

Elle s'assit, mais bondit aussitôt loin de la table et montra la tasse de café. " Peux-tu – peux-tu enlever ça ? L'odeur me rend malade. "

Il vida et rinça la tasse dans l'évier, puis s'assit à côté d'elle. " Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "

" Je ne me sens pas très bien, c'est tout. "

Son esprit nota comment elle berçait son ventre à nouveau. Le subconscient tendait de rejoindre la conscience, mais plusieurs notions préconçues barraient le chemin. " Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu as été, euh... maussade... les deux dernières semaines ? Sara, si tu es malade comme ça depuis deux semaines, tu dois voir un médecin. "

" Je vais le faire. " _Dans quinze jours. Afin qu'on puisse discuter de ma grossesse. Oh mon Dieu, ma vie est en train de basculer. Sara Sidle, tu ne vas pas oser pleurer devant Greg. Ressaisis-toi, poule mouillée !_

" Je ne plaisante pas ; j'ai vu toute la semaine dernière combien tu étais fatiguée, inquiète et pas toi-même. Maintenant tu vomis à cause de l'odeur de mon café – quelque chose ne va vraiment pas. "

Tu n'as pas idée. " Je te dis, j'ai déjà pris rendez-vous. "

" Et la manière dont tu tiens ton ventre comme s'il y avait un virus que tu voulais écraser. Je sais que tu adores ton boulot, mais... " il ne finit pas. Quelque chose se connecta dans sa tête. _Maussade. Fatiguée. Sensible aux odeurs. Malade. La main sur le ventre. Préoccupée._ " Tu es enceinte. "

Il aurait été possible à ce moment-là de renverser Sara d'un simple regard. Son visage blanchit, sa mâchoire s'effondra, et le déjeuner de la _veille_ remonta presque. " Comment – comment tu le sais ? "

" _Tu l'es ?_ "

Elle avait l'air terrifiée. " _Comment tu le sais ?_ "

" C'est juste... Je veux dire, tu étais malade et... j'ai compris à cause du café... est-ce que je dois comprendre que je n'ai pas à me réjouir pour toi ? "

Se réjouir pour elle ? _Se réjouir_ ? La pensée de se réjouir la fit fondre en larmes. " Comment est-ce que je pourrais jamais me réjouir ? C'est la grossesse la moins planifiée de l'histoire. Bon sang, je ne peux même pas le dire au _père_. Si Grissom savait... "

Ce fut le tour de Greg d'être secoué. " _Grissom _? "

Elle bondit de sa chaise et pointa un doigt accusateur. " Ne le dis à personne ! Absolument personne ! Je peux te tuer et faire passer ça pour un accident ! "

" Je ne dirai rien ; promis. " Il serra la primi en larmes contre lui et la laissa pleurer contre son épaule. Sara savait que ça avait l'air ridicule. _C'était_ ridicule. Mais c'était si bon que quelqu'un connaisse son secret. Le porter ces deux dernières semaines avait été comme tenter de remorquer un poids lourd. Et trouver un consolateur en Greg. Qui savait que le biochimiste allumé, avec des cheveux en pétard, un million de loisirs et un redoutable sens de la répartie avait aussi un cœur d'or ?

" Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? " soupira-t-elle contre son bras.

" Tu vas laisser un ami t'aider. Et je connais le gars. "


	3. Aide Inattendue

T/N : réponse aux reviews  
**Exceptionnellement**, comme je suis crevée, je ne vais pas faire de réponse détaillée. Je suis désolée pour ceux (celles) qui m'ont fait une belle review comme je les aime (plus d'une ligne). Un grand merci à tous. Si, un petit message pour bellemione lupin : voilà, lol. Par contre, pour le prochain, je ne garantis rien.

* * *

3 Aide Inattendue  
  
Quatre heures plus tard, ils étaient assis dans un coin tranquille de restaurant, loin de la fumée de cigarette et de l'odeur de café. Une petite serveuse enjouée approcha avec un grand sourire. Elle mettait probablement des cœurs ou des fleurs sur ses i. Sara se demanda si elle pouvait s'enfuir en la piétinant.

" Bonjour ! Je suis Trish et je vais être votre serveuse. Êtes-vous prêts à commander ? "

" Oui, je vais prendre une salade avec une sauce huile et vinaigre et de l'eau citronnée. Et ne mettez ni œufs, ni bacon, ni croûtons ni quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas végétal. Vous savez quoi ? Oubliez la sauce. " Elle s'arrêta. " En fait, je voudrais juste l'eau citronnée. "

Greg capta l'attention de la serveuse avec un geste de la main. " Pourquoi ne revenez-vous pas dans quelques minutes. " suggéra-t-il avant de se tourner vers Sara. " Je sais que tu as peur de vomir, mais tu dois manger. Est-ce que je peux faire quelques suggestions ? "

D'où venait cet aspect de Greg et pourquoi n'apparaissait-il pas au travail ? Apparemment, la grossesse faisait ressortir ses meilleurs côtés. " Vas-y. "

" Commence avec du bouillon de poulet, des crackers, et du Coca dégazé. Si tu le gardes, on peut lui demander d'apporter une assiette de fruits et de légumes. Tu voudras sûrement une banane – c'est très riche en potassium – et les fraises ont beaucoup de fibres. Est-ce que l'odeur de bœuf te donne des nausées ? "

" Non... tu veux ajouter une côte à l'assiette de fruits et de légumes ? "

" Je demandais ça pour moi ; je veux un hamburger mais je préférerais que tu ne vomisses pas dessus, aussi appétissant que cela semble. "

Elle roula des yeux. " Comment en sais-tu autant sur ce que je dois manger ? "

" Tu n'es pas la première femme enceinte que je connais. J'ai aidé ma sœur à traverser ça il y a treize ans. "

" Tu fais sonner ça comme une procédure de divorce. "

" Eh bien, disons juste que ce n'est pas une balade dans le parc. Oh, notre serveuse est revenue. "

Trish prit leurs commandes et sautilla vers la cuisine, laissant les scientifiques dans le silence, que Greg brisa.

" Alors " commença-t-il, semblant peu sûr de lui. " Je ne peux pas m'immiscer ou... "

" Moi, Grissom, une seule nuit il y a quelques semaines et oui, je suis absolument sûre que c'est lui. "

Greg vira à un léger ton de rouge mais continua. " Et tu ne penses pas qu'il devrait – je ne sais pas – savoir qu'il a conçu un enfant ? "

" Il y a trois personnes au monde qui savent que je suis enceinte : toi, mon médecin et moi. "

" Alors tu as vu le médecin ? "

" Seulement pour le test de grossesse, un première prise de sang, et ma tonne de vitamines prénatales. Des _baleines_ ne pourraient pas avaler tout ça. "

" Mais tu n'as pas envie de tes huit millions de microgrammes d'acide folique ? "

" Bref. Ecoute, Greg " son ton changea, sérieux de nouveau. " tu ne peux le dire à _personne_. Tu comprends ? "

" De quoi as-tu si peur ? "

Elle soupira et se renversa sur sa chaise. Voyons, il y avait la perspective d'être une mère célibataire, la difficulté d'avoir un enfant, la difficulté d'_élever_ un enfant, la question financières, les répercussions sociales, et la terreur naturelle qui arrivait avec chaque situation importante, agissant sur la vie et imprévue. " Je sais " commença-t-elle prudemment " qu'avoir un bébé est une chose fantastique. Tu sais, comment c'est la moment le plus joyeux d'une vie de femme. Je sais aussi que les a priori à propos des femmes enceintes et non mariées sont en train e disparaître lentement. Ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles. Et je sais pour sûr que Grissom ne veut pas d'enfants. "

" Et _toi _? " Il ne la regarda pas dans les yeux en lui demandant ça. Le sujet de la question était évident et Sara fut elle-même surprise de l'inquiétude de Greg pour son fœtus. Bon sang, il était vraiment surprenant.

" J'ai pensé avorter, oui. Et je ne sais pas. " Son expression devint triste. " Je ne sais vraiment pas. "

Trish rompit la mélancolie avec leur nourriture et sa présence importante et sautillante. " Est-ce que je peux vous apporter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Voudriez-vous plus de Coca, madame ? "

Sara leva les yeux de sa cuiller de soupe. " Non. Dégagez. "

" Merci " dit rapidement Greg, attirant l'attention de la fille. " Nous vous appellerons si nous voulons quoi que ce soit. " Trish s'éloigna rapidement. " Est-ce que ce regard réfrigère aussi les boissons, ou seulement les gens ? "

" Mange ton hamburger. "

" Tu as une vision laser, aussi ? Mes frites sont froides. "

Elle lui lança un cracker, mais ses lèvres formèrent un sourire quand elle se pencha sur son bouillon. Ils mangèrent dans un silence amical.

* * *

Greg était allongé la tête dans l'oreiller. Bon, il ne pouvait pas respirer, mais c'était si bon de se couper du monde avec du tissus et des plumes d'oie. Une pensée le perturbait : est-ce que des oies avaient été blessées pour faire son oreiller ? Non, sûrement elles perdaient leurs plumes naturellement et quelqu'un passait derrière pour les ramasser. Bien sûr, cette hypothèse était totalement impossible, mais cela l'empêchait de penser au sujet principal. C'est à dire, Sara. 

Sara magnifique, intelligente, inatteignable ; maintenant Sara magnifique, intelligente, inatteignable, _enceinte_. Et qui d'autre que Gris dans le rôle du père – ça promettait. Ça allait être un secret difficile à garder ; comment pourrait-il regarder Grissom de la même manière ? De " patron " à " oh, vous êtes le gars qui a mis Sara en cloque et qui l'avez faite pleurer. " Oui, ça risquait d'être difficile.

Mais elle était venue vers lui. Vers Greg. Bon, peut-être que " venue " n'était pas le bon mot. _Tombée_ sur lui, alors. Quand même, elle lui disait tout au petit-déjeuner et lui faisait assez confiance pour garder son secret. Elle avait même suivi ses conseils sur la nourriture. Sara semblait accepter de l'aide – pas sa nature du tout. Aussi Greg avait décidé de l'aider autant qu'elle l'y autoriserait. Première chose à faire, décrocher le téléphone.

Personne au labo ne savait que Greg avait une sœur, encore moins qu'elle était tombée enceinte à dix-neuf ans. Des vacances en France qui avaient eu des conséquences inattendues. Comme Greg n'avait que treize ans à l'époque, avec peu de responsabilités, il avait décidé de prendre sa sœur en tant que telle. Il l'avait soutenue à travers les nausées du matin, balayé des peurs d'obésité et de futur, surmonté ses émotions en montagne russe, et agi comme chercheur pour toutes les choses liées à la grossesse. Sara ignorait que la seule personne à qui elle pouvait dire son secret était probablement la meilleure.

" Salut, petit frère " chantonna sa sœur au téléphone. Elle s'amusait à l'appeler " petit " frère, même s'il l'avait dépassée depuis longtemps.

" Salut, Liz. Tu as une minute ? "

" Pour toi ? Toujours. "

Beaucoup de frères et sœurs avaient une relation conflictuelle ; ce n'était pas vrai pour les enfants Sanders. " J'ai une amie qui attend un enfant ; est-ce que tu peux me passer ton exemplaire de _A Quoi Vous Attendre Quand Vous Attendez_ ? " (T/N : il me semble que le livre existe réellement)

" Une amie ? Greg... "

" Non, pas moi ! Bon sang, laisse-moi un peu de crédit, tu veux ? C'est une collègue et je voudrais utiliser les notes que j'ai prises dans ton livre. "

Il l'entendit glousser dans le combiné. " Pas de problème. Tu sais, Greggie " – Il détestait qu'elle l'appelle " Greggie " " - tu vas rendre une femme très heureuse un jour. "

" Et je prie pour ce que " un jour " soit très loin dans le futur. "

" Comme tu veux. Ecoute, je dois y aller ; un des enfants m'appelle. Je t'aime. "

" D'accord ; je t'aime aussi. "

* * *

Sara était allongée dans son lit, la main sur son ventre, repassant les événement de la journée. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? S'était-elle vraiment confiée à _Greg _? Greg bizarre, dingo, étrange ? Greg, qui semblait toujours ne pas appartenir au même monde ? Eh bien... oui. Ce Greg. 

Bizarrement, aussi effrayée qu'elle soit à l'idée que son secret soit révélé, elle savait que cela ne se produirait pas à cause de lui.

Mais elle _était_ effrayée. Terrifiée à la limite du possible, en fait. Sa _vie entière_ avait changé d'un seul coup, et même si elle avortait, cela ne serait jamais identique. Oh, et l'avortement... une option possible pour régler un état non désiré ou dangereux. Sauf que son cœur lui hurlait que ce n'était pas une maladie à soigner. Tant de temps passé avec les morts entraînait un profond respect de la vie. Elle ne pouvait nier que ce qu'il y avait en elle était de la vie. Sara Siddle personnifiait la science et la pensée rationnelle. Elle pouvait comprendre les filles terrifiées qui avortaient. Elle comprenait maintenant leurs peurs et interrogations. A la fin, cependant, elle savait qu'elle ne suivrait pas leur voie. Malheureusement, elle ne savait pas où _sa_ voie allait la mener.

Eteignant la lumière, Sara soupira longuement. Que diable le lendemain allait-il apporter ?


	4. Amitié Naissante

4 Amitié Naissante

En arrivant, le lendemain apporta Greg. Il se tenait devant sa porte avec un petit thermos et un sac d'épicerie, attendant patiemment.

A l'intérieur, Sara combattit une forte vague de nausée et se demanda comment elle pouvait aller de son lit à la porte. Peut-être que la personne allait s'en aller. Ou – une minute ! Peut-être que c'était le Dr. Myers venu lui dire que les résultats des tests étaient faux et qu'en fait, elle avait la peste. Eh bien, la perspective d'une bonne nouvelle pouvait tirer n'importe qui du lit.

" Oh. " son visage s'effondra. " C'est toi. "

" Quel accueil agréable. Au moins, je n'ai pas eu ton regard de glace. "

" La prochaine fois, ne me réveille pas et on n'aura pas de problème. " Elle lui fit signe d'entrer, puis s'assit sur la canapé. " Si tu veux bien m'excuser, ma salle de bains m'appelle. "

Il s'accroupit près d'elle et lui tendit le thermos.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

" Thé au gingembre ; ça aidera ton estomac à se calmer. Et " ajouta-t-il, fouillant dans le sac d'épicerie " des crackers. Sirote et grignote. "

Greg alluma la télé et s'installa tranquillement pendant que Sara décidait d'essayer son homéopathie. Pas très appétissant, mais mieux qu'être pliée en deux au-dessus des toilettes.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde ? " demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes.

" Un feuilleton coréen. "

" Tu parles coréen ? "

" Pas un mot, mais c'est quand même meilleur que les feuilletons américains. Je crois – et je peux me tromper – que son père est en train de mourir, et que le gars avec l'épée peut le sauver. Quelque chose à propos d'une transplantation du rein. Peut-être. "

" C'est un homme ? "

" Je crois. "

Ils regardèrent tous les deux en silence ; Sara but son thé et Greg traduisit occasionnellement des répliques. Seulement, il ne savait pas ce qu'ils racontaient, alors il inventait. Après environ un quart d'heure, Sara se tourna vers lui, tout sourires.

" Je me sens mieux. Comment tu as fait ça ? "

" Une femme n'avoue jamais. "

Elle le fixa d'un œil noir. " Cette femme ferait mieux de parler parce que si tu as mis quoi que ce soit dans ce thé qui risque de faire mal au bébé... "

" Du calme ! Bon sang, je ne te donnerais jamais rien de dangereux ; le gingembre est un antiémétique naturel et les crackers donnent à ton estomac quelque chose de simple sur lequel travailler. Je dois dire, cependant – je suis content d'entendre que tu t'inquiète à propos de ce que tu manges. Peut-être que tu ne veux plus penser à un avortement ? "

Sara ne répondit pas, mais Greg pouvait dire qu'elle allait garder ce bébé, ou au moins mener la grossesse à terme. " Comment en sais-tu autant sur le sujet ? "

Il lui sourit. " Si tu _dois_ savoir, Mademoiselle la fouine... "

" _Moi_, je fouine ? Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as posé toutes ces questions hier ? "

" Question de sémantique. Bref, l'histoire courte est que ma sœur est tombée enceinte pendant sa seconde année de fac. J'étais assez jeune pour passer presque tout mon temps libre à la maison, donc je l'ai aidée. J'ai fait tout le travail de recherche. "

Comment _diable_ ne savait-elle pas toute cette histoire sur lui ? " Et quelle est la version longue? "

Il s'appuya à nouveau sur le dossier du canapé et éteignit la télé. " Liz a fait un voyage en France – la première fois qu'elle quittait le pays seule. C'était pendant les vacances d'hiver et quatre semaines après la reprise des cours, elle est rentrée à la maison malade. Elle est arrivée alors que nos parents étaient au travail, ce qui fait que je l'ai vue le premier...

* * *

__

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais à la maison ? "

" Rien ! Je veux dire, je suis malade. Est-ce qu'il est possible de dire bonjour ? "

" Désolé. Bonjour. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? "

Elle regarda autour d'elle, puis se laissa tomber à côté de son frère. " Greg. " Elle inspira pour se calmer. " Greg... oh, Greg... "

" Oh mon Dieu. Tu vas mourir ! "

" Non ! Non, Greg, je suis en... en... Je suis enceinte. "

Il la fixa un moment. " La vache ! Comment c'est arrivé ? "

" Tu as eu des cours d'éducation sexuelle, Greg. Je pense que tu sais comment c'est arrivé. "

" Tu... beurk ! Gyah, t'es ma sœur ! Je ne veux pas penser à ça. Ne parle plus jamais, jamais de ça. "

" Comment je vais le dire à maman et papa ? Ça va les tuer. " Elle se mit à sangloter. " Je suis vraiment crétine. Je ne peux pas croire à quel point j'ai été idiote. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne peux pas être mère et suivre des études. Tu sais combien Harvard est exigeant ? "

" Ça va aller. Je sais – laisse-les croire que tu vas mourir, et puis ils seront si soulagés d'apprendre que tu attends seulement un enfant qu'ils ne seront pas en colère. "

" Cette idée est nulle. "

" C'est la seule que j'ai. "

" Oh, Greg. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? "

* * *

" Comme tu peux le voir, tu n'es pas ma première primi en détresse. "

" Primi. C'est adorable. Alors, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? "

" Eh bien, Liz a pris une année sabbatique et a travaillé avec mon père. Elle a accouché en septembre et repris les cours en janvier (T/N : les études universitaires américaines sont divisées en semestres de manière plus nette qu'en France ; encore qu'avec le nouveau système, nous avons aussi, maintenant, des semestres indépendants. Il peut donc parfaitement y avoir un trou entre deux semestres d'une même année, ou un changement de fac). Elles ont habité dans un petit appartement hors du campus jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait son diplôme. "

" Et le père ? "

Il haussa les épaules. " En France. Liz a épousé un gars super qu'elle a rencontré en Norvège mais Gef n'a jamais connu son vrai père. "

" Gef ? "

" Gefjon. Ma nièce. "

Sara avait déjà entendu pas mal de noms bizarres, mais celui-là décrochait le pompon. " Pourquoi a-t-elle nommé cette pauvre gosse Gefjon ? "

" Gefjon est la déesse nordique des vierges. C'est comme donner à ton enfant un saint patron, à part que personne ne peut l'épeler. "

Elle secoua la tête. En elle-même, Sara se demandait ce qu'elle ignorait encore à propos de Greg. Il semblait être un livre ouvert, mais de nouvelles choses apparaissaient sans arrêt. Il devenait plus mystérieux que Grissom. " Tu as faim ? " demanda-t-elle enfin.

" Déjà mangé ; pizza froide et jus d'orange. Mais je serai ravi de rester si tu veux de la compagnie. Ou des conseils sur quoi manger. " Elle hocha la tête et il sourit. " Bon, c'est là que tu vas vouloir manger beaucoup de _petits_ repas. Si ça te paraît suspect, n'y touche pas. Si ça te paraît bon et que ça correspond à tes besoins nutritionnels, vas-y. Qu'est-ce qui te fait envie ? "

Elle réfléchit un moment. " Des fruits. Des tonnes de fruits frais. Raisins, fraises, bananes et oranges. Et peut-être du yaourt à la vanille pour les y tremper. Je suppose que tu n'as pas envie de faire des courses ? "

" Tu vas m'acheter un jouet ? "

* * *

Greg se montra sur le pas de la porte de Sara tous les jours avec son thermos de thé au gingembre et des crackers. Elle aurait probablement pu se préparer tout ça toute seule, mais en fait cela semblait beaucoup de travail de faire chauffer de l'eau au micro-ondes et d'y mettre un sachet de thé. Et puis, il fallait prendre les crackers sur l'étagère et vraiment, c'était trop difficile. Ils arrivaient toujours ensemble au travail, bavardant à propos de grossesse (jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans le bâtiment, alors Sara changeait de sujet). Ils commencèrent à prendre leurs pauses ensemble et à parler de toutes sortes de choses au-dessus de fruits, légumes, pain complet, viandes blanches et fromage, et un quart de litre de lait. Ils partaient même ensemble, quand Greg le pouvait (Sara ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant, mais Greg aidait souvent l'équipe de jour et restait une, deux, trois – et même quatre – heures de plus). L'habitude se transformait vite en amitié.

Cela ne passait pas inaperçu par Grissom. Il regardait en silence son meilleur technicien et sa CSI favorite devenir amis. Que se passait-ils ? Ils n'avaient jamais été proches avant. En fait, Sara avait toujours semblé un peu dédaigneuse envers Greg. Etait-ce sa manière d'essayer de l'attirer de nouveau vers elle ? Bien sûr, le brillant enquêteur n'avait _aucunement_ pensé que c'était parce qu'il l'avait engrossée. Et Sara avait déjà décidé que les choses devaient rester ainsi. Il ne découvrirait pas sa paternité avant un bon moment.


	5. Estce Que Utéri Est Le Pluriel de Utéru

Réponses aux reviews : bon, je reconnais que ça a été un souk sans nom, et je m'en excuse. Vu que j'ai des reviews pour un peu n'importe quel chapitre, je vais les trier par **date** : je vais donc répondre aux reviews postérieures à la dernière mise à jour, le 25 septembre 2005 (oui, je sais, ça fait presque un an)

**candya** : "j'adore met vite la suite stp bisou!"  
_Réponse_ : Je vais essayer de remettre un peu d'ordre dans la mise à jour de mes traductions...

**cerisebleue** : "J'aime beaucoup beaucoup ! Moi aussi j'aimerai traduire des fics comme ça lol c'est du bon travail !  
Bonne continuation et j'attends ou plutôt on attend lui suite avec impatience !"  
_Réponse_ : Je sais ! La traduction est un boulot difficile, surtout quand on veut le faire correctement... (non, je ne citerai personne - mais je n'en pense pas moins !). Et puis les bonnes choses peuvent avoir des conséquences innatendues. Je lis maintenant l'anglais quasi à livre ouvert, mais quand je parle et que je prépare mes phrases dans ma tête, c'est parfois des mots en anglais qui me viennent ! Je sais bien que ma mère est également bilingue mais allez vous débrouiller avec ça, tiens, surtout quand il n'y a pas de traduction française vraiment satisfaisante ! (bon, ça me fait plutôt marrer quand même).

**ewiliane** : "Une petite suite serait génial !"  
_Réponse_ : (fond en larmes) Je saiiiis !

**Willailmine (1)** : "Ton histoie est sympa... Je te rappel juste un détail: Sara est vegetarienne, donc le sandwich avec de la dinde... Sinon continue, t'es bien parti  
PS: ma review arrive peut-être un peu tard mais je vien juste de découvrir ce site donc..."  
**(2)** : "Et la suite, elle est où? c'est bien sinon (Sara n'est pas une carnivore!) bonne journée à tous ceux qui lisent ceci!"  
_Réponse_ : Ah, ça c'est sympa. Et c'est bien la première fois que le lis dans une review ! (et j'en ai lu, des reviews...)  
Pour le régime alimentaire de Sara, uh uh, vous faites erreur, mon cher. Sara ne mange pas de viande ROUGE parce que ça lui rappelle trop son boulot, mais la dinde est une viande blanche ! Et puis elle doit s'alimenter correctement pour le bébé.

5 : Est-ce Que Utéri Est Le Pluriel de Utérus ?

Catherine et Sara se tenaient sous un corps très immobile. Il était dans un sous-sol, pendu au bout d'une corde. Un des policiers s'approcha.

" Ça donne envie de prendre une jambe et de le balancer, hein ? "

Catherine se tourna lentement vers lui, son dégoût évident. " Vous pouvez attendre dehors. "

" Je rigolais ! " Il ne rigolait pas. " Bon, il s'appelle David Hammer, 34 ans, et c'est un comptable au Mirage. Les voisins disent qu'ils ont entendu des bruits de dispute entre lui et sa fiancée vers huit heures ce matin. "

" C'est elle là-bas ? "

" Rachel Carson. Professeur à l'école élémentaire Madison. L'a découvert il y a une heure. "

Sara commença à prendre d'autres photos pendant que Catherine allait parler à la fiancée. La jeune femme avait l'air ravagée, visiblement dévastée par la mort de son petit ami. Elle se tenait dans un coin, tremblant comme une feuille et regardant les enquêteurs travailler.

" Mlle Carson, je suis Catherine Willows. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé ? "

" Ce qui s'est passé ? Ça s'est passé. Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, je suis venue ici ce matin en allant à mon travail et on s'est un peu disputés. Quand je suis revenue le voir ce soir, il n'était pas là. Je veux dire, il n'était pas en haut. Alors j'ai attendu. Et puis j'ai pensé que j'allais regarder dans la maison, au cas où il ne m'aurait pas entendue arriver. C'est là que je l'ai trouvé. "

" Donc, vous ne vivez pas ici ? "

Elle baissa un peu les yeux. " Non. Dave et moi on... attendait... de nous marier pour habiter ensemble. Madame Willows, quelqu'un l'a sûrement tué ! Dave ne se serait _jamais_ suicidé. On avait tout pour nous. Qui a pu faire ça ? "

Catherine fit un petit bruit sympathique et continua à poser des questions. _Au moins_, pensa-t-elle, _il a eu plus d'heures de sommeil que moi._

* * *

" Alors ? " 

" Alors quoi ? "

Greg roula des yeux. Il était assis à la table de la salle de repos, en face de Sara. " _Alors_, tu as ton premier rendez-vous prénatal aujourd'hui. Dans, je crois, vingt minutes. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? "

" Si j'avais besoin d'une mère, je te l'aurais dit.

" Sara, tu as déjà eu une grosse déception dans ta vie ? " Elle plissa les lèvres, l'air de dire 'Tu es juste en face'. " Bon, laisse-moi te donner un exemple : Quand j'étais en quatrième, je voulais _désespérément_ rejoindre l'équipe de foot. Je faisais de l'exercice, je courais tous les jours, je m'entraînais avec mon ballon de foot, et le jour des essais est arrivé. Le bide ! " Il s'arrêta, soudain pensif. " Ce qui est ironique, vraiment, vu que la fois où j'ai auditionné pour la pièce de théâtre du collège, l'expérience de chimie qui était dans mon sac a explosé, toute l'école a dû être évacuée et, comme tu t'en doutes, je n'ai pas eu le rôle. Pas que ça m'ait vraiment gêné ; visiblement, je préférais la science au théâtre. Attends – de quoi je parlais ? Le foot. Bref, j'ai échoué et ils ne m'ont pas pris dans l'équipe. "

Sara plissa les yeux. " Essaie-tu, d'une manière ou d'une autre, de comparer un échec au football avec une grossesse non désirée ? "

Hm, ça ressemblait un peu à ça, non ? " Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je n'aurais pas pu m'entraîner plus dur, alors j'ai dû trouver autre chose qui me fasse plaisir. Tu ne peux rien changer au fait que tu soies enceinte. C'est un fait. Alors réconcilie-toi avec et tâche d'y trouver une joie, en te disant que ça ne sera une catastrophe que si tu en décides ainsi. Enfin, quand tes nausées matinales auront disparu. Et avant les deux derniers mois, où tu supplieras Dieu d'en finir au plus vite. Je ne t'aide pas beaucoup, si ? "

Ecklie passa soudain la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le service de nuit était terminé et presque tout le monde était parti, mais il voulait que Greg reste encore et les aide. " Sanders, vous voulez ajouter deux heures à votre fiche de paie ? Bougez-vous le cul ! "

" Tu restes ? "

" Sais pas. Il veut toujours que je reste. Je me demande s'ils ont leurs propres techniciens. "

Un silence inconfortable s'installa et Sara ferma les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas partir. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas – est-ce que c'était une odeur d'oranges ?

" Tu veux que je vienne ? " demanda Greg doucement, coupant court aux pensées de Sara. C'était une question étrange. Ils traînaient ensemble depuis presque une mois maintenant, mais le premier examen prénatal était un peu... intrusif. Bien sûr, il pouvait quitter la pièce, mais est-ce que sa présence apporterait à Sara un quelconque réconfort ? Il le voulait. Malheureusement, Sara était célèbre pour ses refus d'accepter toute aide.

" Je crois... je crois que ça pourrait être bien. Tu sais à quoi t'attendre, et j'aimerais bien être bien préparée. Mais si tu ne peux pas, ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas que j'ai _besoin_ de toi ; je peux me débrouiller toute seule. "

Il lui sourit. " Je suis sûre que tu peux. Mais ça serait super de dire non à Ecklie, pour une fois. Viens, laissons tomber les delta-9-tetrahydrocannabinol. "

* * *

Elle avait l'air calme. Ou plus, plutôt, elle _avait l'air_ calme. Sara et Greg attendaient dans la salle d'examen, elle tournant les pages d'un magazine pris au hasard, lui dessinant sur le tableau noir fait pour les enfants. 

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

" Comment ça ? C'est une dinde. "

" Greg... ta dinde a quatre pattes. "

Il eut l'air perplexe. " Je pensais que les dindes avaient quatre pattes. " Sa consternation augmenta. Il n'avait pas envie de faire l'idiot, il ne savait vraiment pas. Les dindes ne parcouraient pas vraiment les rues de New York. Quand il était en CE1, l'institutrice lui avait demandé d'où venait le lait. Il avait répondu que ça venait du magasin. Heureusement, le médecin entra avant que son cerveau se mette à fondre.

" Ah, Mlle Sidle. Ravi de vous revoir. " Puis il remarqua Greg. " Est-ce... "

" Non ! " s'exclamèrent-ils simultanément, avant de se regarder. Sara continua. " C'est mon ami, Greg Sanders. Il en sait pas mal sur la question. "

Greg serra la main du docteur et tout le monde s'installa. " Eh bien, Mlle Sidle, je vois que vous n'avez pas pris le moindre kilo. Pour 1m65, 49 kilos, c'est trop bas. Même si le gain de poids du premier trimestre n'est pas le plus important, est-ce que vous comprenez qu'un poids maternel trop bas peut provoquer des problèmes chez le fœtus ? "

" Bien sûr que je le comprends ; est-ce que vous comprenez ce que _nausées_ veut dire ? "

Dans des moments comme ça, le docteur Miller se posait des questions sur sa spécialisation. Il aurait pu être urologue. " Faites de votre mieux. Egalement, vous devez garder un œil sur votre pression artérielle. Elle est déjà un peu haute et cela peut signifier une prééclampsie. "

Sara regarda Greg. " C'est une pression artérielle trop élevée pendant la grossesse qui ne répond pas aux traitements habituels et nécessite souvent un maintien au lit. " expliqua-t-il, semblant avoir avalé le livre. " Comme ta pression artérielle est déjà un peu haute, c'est comme une alerte – une prédisposition. "

" Très bien, M. Sanders. Vous avez de la chance d'avoir un ami comme lui. Bien, et si nous commencions l'examen physique ? Nous devons examiner votre cou, la thyroïde et la parathyroïde, les seins, le ventre, les bras, les jambes, le cœur, les poumons et les yeux. Vous pouvez garder vos sous-vêtements pour ces examens. Cependant, pour la palpation et le toucher rectal... "

" _Rectal _? "

Il hocha la tête, l'air de trouver ça tout à fait normal. " Oui, la palpation et le toucher rectal sont des examens standard afin de vérifier la position de l'utérus et s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas d'anormalité, ainsi qu'une échographie pour dater la grossesse. Puis nous ferons des prélèvements de sang, un test de tuberculose, et une analyse d'urine. Bien entendu, vous pourrez poser toutes les questions que vous voudrez. " Il prit son stéthoscope. " Prête ? "

* * *

Bizarrement, ce fut pendant l'échographie que Sara prit le temps de penser à Grissom. C'était ça ou penser à sa vessie. Elle avait dû boire presque un litre d'eau en dix minutes et avait dû le garder pendant que cet abruti de technicien baladait son machin sur son ventre. Être une femme, c'était vraiment la galère. 

Grissom. Elle ne savait pas _quoi_ penser de lui. Elle savait qu'être en colère contre lui pour ignorer sa grossesse était idiot et irrationnel. Comment _pouvait-il_ savoir ? Malgré les légères poussées de Greg pour qu'elle l'en informe, c'était trop pour elle. Ils avaient déjà discuté du peu de chance qu'ils avaient d'avoir une relation amoureuse stable. Il s'était montré très clair. Et maintenant ils étaient censés avoir une relation parentale ? Hors de question.

Ce que Sara ne savait pas (en fait, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'elle ne _savait pas_ ; c'était un symptôme caractéristique de l'absence de communication) était que Grissom n'aurait pas été en colère, ne se serait pas enfui, ne lui aurait pas fait de reproches, ne lui en aurait pas voulu, ne lui aurait pas crié dessus, n'aurait pas boudé, ne l'aurait pas virée, et n'aurait suivi aucun autre des scénarios catastrophe qu'elle avait imaginés. Bien sûr, ça aurait été une grosse surprise, sans doute même un choc. Gil Grissom n'avait jamais prévu de devenir père. Mais les plans pouvaient évoluer. Le sien pouvait le faire. L'aurait fait. Cependant, elle ne lui avait pas laissé cette chance.

C'est pourquoi, pendant que la mère de son enfant luttait pour contrôler sa vessie, un Gil Grissom ignorant se tenait devant la porte de Lady Heather.


	6. Bienvenue Chez Les Sidle

CE N'EST PAS UNE GRISSOM/SARA. Je pense que je ne peux pas être plus claire.

A/N : J'espère qu'un chapitre de 6 pages (T/N : un double postage) rattrapera la longue attente. J'ai une attaque contre Greg et du suspense dans deux chapitres.

Je ne suis pas pour l'utilisation des drogues illégales, de quelque sorte que ce soit, je suis _pour_ l'abstinence avant le mariage et tant que j'y suis, je vous déconseille fortement le rouge à lèvres de Clinique.

Chapitre 6 : Bienvenue chez les Sidle

Catherine était dans le labo du Docteur Robbins, attendant des nouvelles sur la mort de M. Hammer. Tout semblait en ordre, un suicide tout ce qu'il y avait de conventionnel, mais sans lettre d'adieu. Elle regarda vaguement David se préparer à inciser un autre corps ; ce garçon prenait vraiment _trop_ de plaisir à autopsier.

" Il prend trop de plaisir à ça, hein ? " demanda Robbins, et Catherine se demanda s'il pouvait lire dans les pensées. " Donnez-lui juste deux ans pour que le charme se dissipe. Maintenant, votre David Hammer. "

Il retira le drap et lui montra un cadavre décoré au rouge à lèvres. " Personnellement " lui dit-il " j'aurais choisi un rouge plus sombre. "

Quelqu'un avait dessiné un nœud coulant, commençant au nombril et... descendant, avec du rouge à lèvres rose. Le dessin n'était pas d'un très haut niveau, mais le sens était bien clair.

" Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça devrait me surprendre. Quelque chose d'autre ? "

" Je voulais que vous voyiez ça avant qu'on l'ouvre et qu'on fasse les prélèvements. David a déjà pris des photos et a gratté sous ses ongles, mais n'a rien trouvé qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Enfin, à part ça. "

Catherine le remercia et partit, mais il la rappela une heure plus tard.

" Ne me dites pas que quelqu'un a aussi dessiné à l'intérieur. "

Il ne dit rien, mais lui tendit un tube de rouge à lèvres de Clinique (en " Framboise "). " D'où est-ce que ça vient – et si vous me dites que ça a servi de suppositoire, je m'en vais. "

" Nous l'avons trouvé dans son estomac. "

" Il a avalé un tube de rouge à lèvres ? "

" Ou quelqu'un le lui a enfoncé dans la gorge. "

Elle soupira et partit, tenant le tube dans sa main. " Rien n'est jamais simple. "

Ce fut le récit de Catherine qui provoqua la visite de Grissom chez Lady Heather pendant l'examen de Sara. Il avait le sentiment désagréable que la mort était liée à quelque chose de sexuel, mais ne savait pas comment.

Heather ouvrit la porte, calme mais froide. " En quoi puis-je vous aider ? "

Gil avait envie de s'enfuir, soudain persuadé d'avoir fait une erreur en venant. Malheureusement, s'enfuir n'était pas une très bonne option. " Je suis venu demander votre avis. " C'était beaucoup plus professionnel que s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Elle s'effaça et lui fit signe d'entrer. L'emmenant au parloir, elle le laissa un instant pour aller préparer du thé, puis revint et attendit. Grissom devrait entamer la discussion.

" Nous avons trouvé un pendu et mon équipe se pose des questions. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez peut-être nous aider. "

" Dois-je supposer que c'est de nature sexuelle ? "

" Je ne suis pas sûr. "

Il sortit le dossier de sa mallette pendant que Heather versait le thé. Curieusement, tant qu'il ne la regardait pas et qu'il ne lui parlait pas, tout semblait normal.

" Quand il est arrivé à la morgue, nous avons découvert qu'il portait un nœud coulant dessiné sur le bas-ventre au rouge à lèvres. Lui et sa petite amie se sont disputés ce matin. Ça _ressemble_ à un suicide, mais je ne veux pas clore le dossier aussi simplement que ça. "

Elle examina les photographies en sirotant son thé. " Vous n'aviez pas besoin de venir me déranger avec ça. " dit-elle d'un ton tranquille. Grissom en fut surpris et il n'aimait pas être surpris.

" C'est exact. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de me reprocher de faire mon travail. Nous faisons tous des choix. "

" Souhaitez-vous continuer à affirmer que votre décision de m'interroger était juste ? "

" Je vous ai interrogée car mon enquête m'ordonnait de le faire. Les faits vous désignaient comme suspecte. Qu'auriez-vous fait dans la situation contraire ? "

" J'aurais gardé mon humilité et mon sens du décorum et je vous aurais interrogé en privé. Et tout d'abord, j'aurais examiné les preuves et constaté que vous n'aviez pas de motif et encore moins d'opportunité à agir. Ce qui aurait signifié que vous ne pouviez pas être le tueur. "

Maudite soit-elle. Il devait vraiment cesser de travailler avec des femmes dotées de tant de répartie et d'intelligence. Il régna un long silence pendant que Heather étudiait le dossier et que Grissom réfléchissait. Il dit enfin " Vous avez raison. Tout ce que je peux faire est demander votre pardon et chercher un moyen de faire mes excuses. "

Elle choisit cet instant pour lui expliquer le crime, ignorant sa contrition pour le moment. " La mort de votre monsieur Hammer n'est ni un meurtre ni un suicide. C'est une mort accidentelle. "

" Vous dites que c'est une asphyxie autoérotique ? "

Elle hocha la tête, étalant les photos pour soutenir ses déclarations. " L'indice principal est la poutre à laquelle il s'est pendu. Il y a des marques qui indiquent qu'il l'a déjà fait. Il est inscrit ici– " elle montra quelque chose sur le rapport de Catherine " qu'il s'est récemment disputé avec sa fiancée. Plus bas, il est indiqué que le couple attendait le mariage pour consommer leur union. Il est probable qu'ils se disputaient souvent et que c'était lui qui démarrait la plupart des disputes à cause de sa frustration sexuelle. Quand elle est partie, il s'est tourné vers son seul exutoire, de manière assez précipitée. Il n'a pas mis de sous-vêtements féminins, ni de maquillage, et n'a pas créé de mise en scène pornographique, comme c'est souvent le cas. Dessiner avec le rouge à lèvres puis l'avaler a dû lui suffire. Il s'est brusquement évanoui et ne s'est jamais réveillé. Tragique, mais pas isolé. "

Grissom resta assis dans son fauteuil, étourdi par sa rapidité. Comment avait-elle pu trouver tout ça avec juste un rapport ? " Vos capacités sont assez agaçantes, mais très utiles. "

" Alors nous avons quelque chose en commun. "

Bien qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir, Gil sourit en rassemblant le dossier. Etait-ce le début du pardon ? " Avez-vous déjà mangé ? "

Elle fut assez surprise de cette soudaine avancée, mais secoua la tête. " J'ai peur que mon travail ne me prenne trop de temps ; les repas sont pour les gens qui ne veulent pas réussir. "

" C'est plutôt machiavélique de votre part. "

" Je fais de mon mieux. "

Alors qu'il commençait à partir, elle l'arrêta d'un mot. " Mais. " Il se retourna. " Même Bill Gates doit se nourrir de temps en temps. Est-ce qu'un restaurant Thaï vous convient ? "

" Tout à fait. "

* * *

Ils étaient dans l'appart de Greg. L'un dans l'autre, l'endroit était assez sympathique. Plutôt spartiate, mais correct pour un jeune homme vivant seul. Deux chambres, une salle de bain et demi, le tout impeccablement propre. Vu la coiffure de Greg, Sara avait plutôt imaginé un squat répugnant ; mais après l'avoir observé d'avantage, elle avait réalisé qu'il était toujours net, ses vêtements propres et repassés, et rasé de près.

Sara observait Greg beaucoup plus que d'habitude, comme ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Il avait quelques manies bizarres ; quand il mangeait de la pizza, il s'attaquait d'abord à toute la garniture avant de manger le reste. Quand on l'appelait, il tournait la tête en levant les sourcils, invitant à parler. Et il semblait vraiment coincé au stade oral ; ses ongles et ses cuticules étaient toujours rongés à la limite de saigner et il mâchait du chewing-gum en permanence (sauf au travail ; il affirmait que ça l'empêchait de bosser). Il avait aussi tendance à taper du pied quand il était assis, ce qui pouvait devenir gênant à table.

Un coup de téléphone interrompit leur marathon Star Trek. Greg décrocha dans la pièce voisine, mais elle pouvait quand même entendre ce qu'il disait.

" Allô ? Hé, Geffy ! Comment va ma nièce préférée ? Attends une minute. Attends. Je connais cette voix. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? " Il y eut un long silence alors qu'il écoutait. " Vraiment ? Mais tu n'es qu'au collège. Tu dois avoir le génie Sanders. Alors, quand commences-tu... _quoi_ ? Pourquoi ? Tu t'es _quoi ?_ Pourquoi ? " Une autre pause, puis un soupir. " Gef, c'est la deuxième fois que tu es suspendue et on n'est qu'à la mi-novembre ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?... Les gens m'énervent aussi, mais je ne me bagarre pas– ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois !... _tu lui as cassé le nez _? Remercie le ciel qu'ils ne t'aient pas virée. "

Sara se glissa dans la cuisine et regarda Greg, l'air interrogateur. " Tu veux que je m'en aille ? " murmura-t-elle.

" Non, c'est bon " répondit-il. " Tu peux changer le DVD si tu veux. Juste une amie " dit Greg dans le téléphone, reprenant sa conversation avec Gefjon. " Oui... non... on fait un marathon Star Trek, et je ne pense pas que tu aies appelé pour parler de ma vie personnelle. Tu veux que je te dise que tu as le droit de te bagarrer, mais non... Je _comprends_, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de frapper quelqu'un ; quelque chose ne va pas, Gef, et je suis inquiet pour toi... J'aimerais bien, mais j'ai plein de boulot ici... non ; probablement à Noël. " Il ferma les yeux, l'air fatigué, puis ajouta " Tu sais que je t'aime, hein ? Gef. Gef ? " Il raccrocha en soupirant.

" Quelque chose ne va pas ? " demanda Sara quand Greg revint dans le salon, l'air d'avoir vieilli de cinquante ans en cinq minutes. " Ta nièce, c'est ça ? "

" Ouais. Geffy est un peu perdue. Elle a une mère super, un beau-père très bien, une vie agréable, mais elle est pleine de colère. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai peur qu'elle ne se retrouve un jour dans une de nos affaires. "

" Victime ou criminel ? "

" Oui. "

Le capitaine Kirk venait d'apparaître dans le vaisseau et parlait avec un M. Spock très perturbé. Pourquoi tous les problèmes ne pouvaient pas être résolus en cinquante-cinq minutes ? " Où vit-elle ? "

" A New York, et je ne pense pas qu'un seul voleur se risque à l'attaquer. Cela dit, c'est pratique d'être avec elle quand on se balade tard le soir. " Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé et prit du pop-corn, souriant légèrement, même si un peu tristement. " Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux regarder ? _Contretemps_ ou _Miroir_ ? " (T/N : merci à http/ www. fr/ wiki/ StarTrek:TheOriginalSeries pour les titres en français)

Elle haussa les épaules " Je ne sais pas ; c'est toi le spécialiste. "

" Mouais. " marmonna-t-il en roulant des yeux et en prenant _Miroir_ (le _meilleur_ épisode jamais réalisé) " Comme si tu ne les avais pas tous chez toi. Tu es une Trekkeuse, je le vois dans tes petits yeux ringards. "

* * *

La deuxième visite prénatale ne fut pas plus sympathique que la première. Elle avait quand même pris un peu de poids, cependant, ce qui semblait satisfaire le Dr. Miller, même s'il restait préoccupé à propos de sa pression artérielle. Ils parlèrent de son alimentation (le fœtus prend tous les nutriments avant vous), du tabac (strictement interdit), des bains (ne pas mariner dans un bain chaud), des relations sexuelles (soyez hygiénique), du sommeil (pas de nuit blanche) et des médicaments (prenez ce qui vous est prescrit, pas un de plus, pas un de moins). A deux mois et une semaine de grossesse, ce n'était pas mal. Ce n'était pas visible, Grissom ne savait rien, Greg se révélait être un soutient constant, et les nausées étaient sous contrôle. Alors pourquoi avait-elle appelé sa mère ?

" Salut, j'appelle à propos de Thanksgiving. "

" Oh, salut ma chérie. Alors, tu veux venir ici ? "

Pouvait-elle supporter le long trajet ? Bon, ça pouvait se révéler utile. Peut-être que sa mère connaissait quelques trucs sur la grossesse. " Je pense. Est-ce que Sam et Jack seront là ? "

" Non, tes frères sont sur des missions. Mais tu sais, ça fera plus de dinde de tofu pour nous. Et ton père va faire une cérémonie pour le solstice d'hiver. "

Oh, bon sang. " D'accord. Je serai là vers midi. "

" Oh, Sara, veux-tu amener ce garçon que tu vois ? "

" Garçon ? Tu veux dire Greg ? Je ne sors pas avec lui. Il m'aide juste pour la grossesse. "

" Oui, bon, veux-tu l'inviter ? Je veux dire, je pense qu'il est temps que Moe et moi le rencontrions, tu ne penses pas ? "

" Je ne sais pas s'il sera d'accord. "

" Demande-lui donc. "

Elle serra les dents. " D'accord. Je demanderai. Ecoute, je dois y aller, j'ai du travail. "

" Très bien. Nous parlerons de, tu sais... plus tard. "

Sara raccrocha aussi vite que possible. Maintenant, elle devait inviter Greg à passer Thanksgiving avec elle chez ses parents hippies cinglés. Heureusement, les probabilités pour qu'ils soient tous les deux de repos le même jour étaient microscopiques, surtout avec toutes les heures sup qu'il faisait.

C'est pourquoi, quand il accepta avec un grand sourire, sa mâchoire toucha presque le sol. Cela dit, les choses se passaient si bien jusque là...

* * *

" Alors, euh, je dois m'attendre à quoi ? " demanda Greg alors qu'ils se garaient devant la maison des Sidle.

" Rien de terrible, mes parents sont très... proches de la terre. Mon père a fait tous les meubles. Oh, et on aura de la dinde de tofu, donc j'espère que tu ne t'attendais pas à... "

" Du tofu ? Tu veux dire comme de la graine de soja ? "

Le temps qu'il se remette du choc, ils étaient sortis de la voiture et avaient atteint la porte, que la mère de Sara ouvrit en grand, prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Sara rendit l'étreinte, mais d'une manière un peu moins enthousiaste.

" Où est papa ? "

" Dans la cuisine, il prépare un petit casse-croûte pour plus tard. Tu le connais. Alors, ça doit être ton _ami_, Greg. Bonjour, je suis Annie Sidle, mais mon nom spirituel est Mingen. C'est la traduction en indien de 'loup gris'. "

" Euh... bonjour. Je suis Greg Sanders. Je n'ai pas de nom spirituel. Mais quand j'avais quatre ans, je voulais que tout le monde m'appelle Batman. "

Elle sourit et hocha vigoureusement de sa tête dépourvue de maquillage, agitant ses longs cheveux un peu abîmés. Alors qu'elle les faisait entrer, sa longue jupe balaya le sol. " Allez-y, faites comme chez vous, vous devez avoir envie de vous rafraîchir un peu ; le repas sera près dans une demi-heure. "

" Wouah. " chuchota Greg alors qu'ils montaient " Ta mère est une hippie ! "

" Avec de tels dons de déduction, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Grissom ne t'a pas encore laissé aller sur le terrain. "

" Aille. Essaie de rester au-dessus de la ceinture, Sara. "

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils passèrent à table pour manger. Enfin, Sara et ses parents mangèrent alors que Greg poussait sa nourriture dans les coins de son assiette. De la dinde de tofu ? Qui mangeait de la dinde de tofu ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec la _vraie_ dinde ? Elles n'avaient rien fait de mal. Elles étaient faites pour participer à la fête de Thanksgiving des humains. Elles attendaient probablement quelque part, croisant leurs... pattes ? dans l'espoir d'avoir cet honneur. Ces gens privaient une pauvre dinde de ses rêves !

" Je vais m'allonger " dit Sara, s'excusant à la fin du repas " Si je ne suis pas là dans une heure, venez me réveiller. "

Greg aida le père de Sara, Moe, à faire la vaisselle, puis il alla dans le salon. Il était assez fatigué aussi, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Le trajet entre Las Vegas et San Francisco avait semblé durer une éternité, avec pour seule récompense un repas immangeable. Les Sidle n'avaient pas la télé, donc il parcourut un magazine pris au hasard. Son parcours était assez monotone jusqu'à ce que Moe arrive avec une assiette de brownies.

" Hé, mec. Hé, j'ai vu que tu n'as pas mangé au repas. J'ai pensé que ça devrait te remonter le moral, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. "

Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Des brownies ! Des brownies comestibles, sans tofu ! Il en avait presque un dans la bouche quand il s'arrêta. Ces gens étaient des hippies, donc il devait être sur ses gardes. " Il n'y a pas de soja là-dedans, hein ? "

" Non, mec, c'est le truc d'Annie, ça. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour une vraie dinde, tu sais, mec ? "

" Wouah, merci ! "

Greg dévora deux gâteaux et tendait la main vers un troisième quand M. Sidle (qui avait aussi mangé avec appétit) écarta l'assiette " Hé, ne sois pas trop gourmand, mec. J'ai utilisé le gros matos là-dedans, donc deux ça devrait suffire. Tu ne veux pas, tu sais, être malade. "

" Hé, je n'ai presque rien mangé, je meurs de faim ! "

" Ouais, hé, c'est justement ça, mec. Ce truc quand on n'a rien mangé peut vraiment te secouer la tête. "

Le biochimiste fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait papa hippie ? Il avait l'air d'avoir testé toutes les drogues possibles ; il croyait probablement que Nixon était encore président. " Comment des brownies pourraient me faire du mal ? "

" C'est pas les brownies, mec. C'est, le hash que j'ai mis dedans. Bon sang, tu te tiens pas au courant ? "

Greg vira à une teinte de blanc inconnue du commun des mortels. Du hashish ? Il était en haut des escaliers et dans la chambre de Sara avant même que Moe remarque son départ.

" Sara ! Sara, réveille-toi ! "

Elle se redressa brusquement, visiblement habituée à se réveiller en sursaut quand elle était appelée sur une affaire. " Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Greg ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? " Elle s'arrêta en le voyant. " Ça va ? "

" J'ai mangé des brownies " murmura-t-il " Mais il n'y avait pas de soja dedans. "

" Attends ; tu as mangé des brownies ? Des brownies faits par mon _père_ ? " Il hocha la tête. " Tu avais déjà pris de la drogue avant ? " Il secoua la tête. " Alors trouve-toi un coin confortable. La nuit va être longue. "

* * *

" Sara. " Greg répéta le prénom, insistant sur le 's' et gloussant comme un possédé. " Tu savais que ton nom avait un 's' et un 'r' dedans et qu'ils sont côte à côte dans l'alphabet ? C'est bizarre. "

Elle s'assit et hocha la tête. Au début, elle avait été furieuse contre son père pour avoir offert les brownies. Puis elle avait été furieuse contre Greg pour avoir accepté quelque chose de la part d'un homme pour qui la drogue était visiblement un passe-temps quotidien. Puis contre elle, parce qu'elle n'avait pas dit à Greg de ne pas manger de nourriture que son père pourrait lui offrir. Après deux heures, la colère s'était révélée assez futile et elle s'amusait presque à voir Greg planer.

" Wouah, je peux voir tous les cheveux sur ta tête. Tu savais que le cheveux ne sont pas biodégradables, comme la plupart des choses ? Même les momies ont des cheveux. Mais je ne pourrais pas faire de test ADN sur – oh bon sang ! "

" Quoi ? "

" Je suis en train de flotter ! "

Sara dut étouffer un rire. " Tu ne flottes pas. Tu es bien en sécurité au sol. "

" Si, je flotte. " dit-il d'un ton obstiné, avant de sourire. " Mais ça va, parce que c'est plus calme là-haut. C'est pas effrayant comme la vraie vie. "

" Tu penses que la vie est effrayante ? "

" Tu crois que je prendrais un Paxil tous les jours si c'était pas le cas ? "

_Nouvelle chose apprise aujourd'hui : Greg prend des anxiolytiques._ " Eh bien, du moment que tu es content là-haut. "

" Je suis bien. " Il chantonna pendant une minute, puis se tourna vers elle. " Je t'aime vraiment, Sara. Je veux dire, d'une façon romantique. Mais en même temps, non. Je pense que tu devrais dire à Grissom que tu portes son enfant, mais je ne veux pas que tout ça s'arrête. Je suis tellement content que tu aies enfin cessé de m'ignorer et que tu m'aies laissé devenir ton ami. Je n'aimais pas quand tu m'ignorais, tu sais ? Je ne suis pas mauvais. "

Honte sur moi. " Bien sûr que non. "

" Et Grissom non plus. Sauf qu'il est un peu égocentrique. " Il y eut un silence alors que Greg regardait dans le vide. " Tu vas rester amie avec moi, hein ? Je te promets que je vais continuer à t'aider. "

Maudlin s'installait et elle avait de plus en plus honte d'elle. " Je n'arrêterai pas. "

" Bien. Et tu diras à Grissom pour le bébé ? "

" Je lui dirai. " _Un jour ou l'autre. Quand il ou elle aura ses petits-enfants._

" Bien. Bien, bien, bien. Bien est un chouette mot, tu sais ? Ça peut vouloir dire bien comme un objet ou bien comme excellent. " Il la regarda un moment, les yeux mi-clos. " J'ai sommeil maintenant. Mais d'une bonne manière. " (T/N : en VO, c'est bien sûr le même mot qui a été utilisé d'un bout à l'autre : good).

Elle l'aida à rejoindre la chambre d'amis et à se mettre au lit. " Eh bien, c'est... bien. "

* * *

_Au cas où vous vous demanderiez ce que Gefjon a dit_ : " Assez bien, je crois... " " Ben, j'ai participé au projet scientifique dont je t'ai parlé et je suis arrivée première. Ils m'ont même proposé de rejoindre le club de science du lycée. " " Euh, je le ferai pas. J'ai été suspendue. " " Je me suis bagarrée. " " Un type m'a grillé la place au self ! Je faisais la queue pour prendre la dernière part de tarte quand il s'est mis devant moi. Je lui ai dit de partir mais il ne voulait pas ! " " Les gens me mettent en colère, d'accord ? " " Hé, et c'était quoi la fois où– " " Hé, au moins, j'ai gagné. Je lui ai cassé le nez. " " A qui tu parles ? " " C'est une fille ? " " Tu sors avec elle ? " " Alors pourquoi elle est chez toi ? " " Pourquoi tu ne peux pas comprendre ? Je me mets en colère et je ne sais pas quoi faire ! " " Tu ne veux pas venir à la maison ? C'est mieux quand tu es là. " " Et pour Thanksgiving ? " " Très bien. Je vais dans ma chambre. Maman m'a punie de toute façon. " " Mouais. Je te verrai _probablement_ vers Noël. "

Review !


	7. Dissimulations

T/N : Je sais que j'ai été d'un sadisme sans nom en n'updatant pas si longtemps. Pour ma défense, il s'est passé pas mal de choses depuis l'année dernière, et puis je vous donne trois chapitres d'un coup, à cause d'un gros cliffhanger à la fin du huit. Alors, heureux ?

Le CACP (Traduction boiteuse – Commande d'Action Commune PG (Prisonnier de Guerre)/DC (Disparu au Combat) – en VO JPAC) existe vraiment.

Les Grissom/Sara ne vont pas aimer ce chapitre...

Réponses aux reviews :

**Ewiliane** : " Greg qui plane ça doit être chouette a voir ! lol ! LA SUITE ! "  
_Réponse_ : Moi, je me demandais si ça faisait une différence avec l'original... Il est déjà tellement défoncé au café ! Mais c'est vrai que c'est rigolo, comme il ne s'est – heureusement – rien passé de regrettable.

**Wilailmine** : " Je lis toujours ton histoire avec plaisir, cependant (je sais je suis chiante à te critiquer...) il me semble que le père de Sara s'est fait tuer par sa mère, non ? Et pour cette histoire de viande: j'ai lu quelque part que Sara était végétarienne, ce qui pour moi signifie que l'on ne mange pas de viande...  
Enfin tout cela ne m'a pas empêché de lire ta fic  
Bon courage pour la suite "  
_Réponse_ : Alors là, tu en sais plus que moi !  
Pour ce qui est de Sara végétarienne, pour autant que je sache, elle a été dégoûtée de la viande rouge à force de voir des cadavres, mais elle peut manger de la viande blanche. Si elle était 100 végétarienne, il y aurait sûrement eu une note à ce propos lors d'une consultation. Sa mère doit aller plus loin dans la même idée.  
Pour ce qui du père de Sara, laisse-moi regarder ça... C'est fou ce qu'on trouve dans Wikipédia, même si on ne sait jamais si c'est vrai. Bref, la mère de Sara a effectivement tué son père qui les maltraitait. On va dire que Sara est OoC ici... Ça serait dommage de passer à côté de la famille qu'on a dans cette fic ! Et puis ça peut toujours être une famille adoptive.

**Lunenoire** (global)  
Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Entièrement d'accord avec toi sur tous les points. Bonne lecture !

**Ninfea di Luna** : " quel dommage que tu ne continues pas ! "  
_Réponse_ : Ça, y est, je suis revenue. Toutes mes excuses.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Dissimulations

Les choses les plus atroces se produisirent seulement quelques semaines après Noël, qui avait été une période relativement paisible et dépourvue de drogue. Quelques heures seulement plus tard, les choses les plus étonnantes se produisirent. Et alors que Sara ne pensait pas que janvier puisse être battu, elle avait tout faux. Cela commença avec un accident d'avion.

" Waouh. " murmura-t-elle, debout à côté de Nick. La scène, dans le désert, était plutôt moche, mais pas autant que certains crashs au point de vue de la taille. Le petit DC 9-50 ne transportait que 27 personnes. Et puis, les accidents d'avion étaient relativement simples. On savait où chaque passager était et où il était supposé s'asseoir, ainsi que les membres d'équipage.

" Des soupçons de sabotage ? "

" Non. Le pilote a appelé et dit qu'ils avaient des problèmes avec le temps et des turbulences inhabituelles, et il s'est crashé deux minutes plus tard. Le rapport météo indique qu'une grosse tempête a brusquement changé de direction et les a percuté de plein fouet. Ils n'ont pas eu la moindre chance. "

Grissom appela Sara et Warrick vint prendre sa place à côté de Nick. " Tu arrives à croire qu'elle sort avec Greg ? Je les vois ensemble tous les jours. "

" C'est bizarre. Je pensais qu'elle ne le supportait pas. "

" Ouais, moi aussi, mais maintenant ils ont l'air d'être ensemble. "

" Je croyais qu'elle craquait pour Gris ? "

Warrick gloussa. " J'en sais rien, mais elle doit être bien avec Greg – tu as vu qu'elle a pris du poids ? "

" Il était temps ; qu'est-ce qu'elles ont à toutes croire qu'on veut sortir avec des brindilles ? Je suis avec M. Mixetout sur ce coup là. "

" Vous avez fini, tous les deux ? "

Ils se tournèrent pour faire face à Catherine, rougissant. Elle sourit, leur suggéra simplement de reprendre le travail et partit, mais ils ne s'adressèrent plus un mot pendant le reste des relevés.

Au laboratoire, Grissom conduisit la réunion d'enquête. " Je pense que le mieux est d'appeler le CACP et de voir s'ils peuvent envoyer quelqu'un. Ça fait beaucoup pour nous et on pourrait avoir besoin d'un anthropologue avec tant de victimes. Il y en a peut-être même qui revenaient du congrès de l'AAPS (T/N : traduction plus réussie – Académie Américaine de Police scientifique) qui s'est terminée dimanche. "

" Ça ne vous dirait pas de bosser pour le CACP ? " demanda Catherine d'un air rêveur. " Vivre à Hawaï et parcourir le monde pour retrouver et identifier des soldats tués en action... Ça doit être bien de pouvoir apporter cette paix aux familles et de vivre dans un paradis tropical. "

" Je n'en sais rien. " dit le Dr Robbins de l'autre côté de la table. Il avait confié à David le soin de trier les os au labo ; le travail pénible était pour les jeunes. " J'ai parlé avec leur directeur et ils passent le plus clair de leur temps à camper dans les jungles ou les déserts et à fouiller. Personnellement, je préfère mon lit et mon eau courante. "

Catherine allait faire une remarqua quand David entra, l'air un peu perdu. " Euh... on a une sorte de... problème. "

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

" Eh bien, vous m'avez dit qu'il y avait 23 passagers et quatre membres d'équipage, ce qui fait 27. Mais en triant les os, j'ai trouvé 35 crânes. "

" Des clandestins ? " proposa Nick.

Grissom secoua la tête. " Probablement une erreur sur la liste ; il faut appeler la compagnie aérienne et leur demander de vérifier. "

" Non, ce n'est pas ça. " dit David reprenant un peu confiance en lui. " Si c'était juste une erreur, il y aurait 35 crânes et 70 fémurs, tibias etc. Mais il y a 35 crânes et 54 fémurs et tibias. "

Tout le monde se tut et calcula la différence dans sa tête. Warrick y arriva le premier. " Tu veux dire qu'on a huit crânes en plus ? "

" C'est _ça_ le _problème_. "

" C'est possible qu'on les ait simplement loupés ? " demanda quelqu'un.

" Loupé huit de chaque ? "

Grissom leva la main pour réclamer le silence. " Très bien. Je vais appeler Tom Holland et essayer d'avoir un peu d'aide. En attendant, essayons d'identifier chaque squelette _complet_ en appelant les familles pour avoir des radios dentaires ou médicales. Au travail, tout le monde ! "

* * *

Sara se tenait au bureau d'accueil, attendant ses messages. Ils avaient passé tout leur temps hors du terrain à chercher le côté, le sexe et l'âge des os. Des os _partout_ ! Trop. Si elle en voyait encore un, elle craquait. 

" Voilà, Mlle Sidle. Hé, j'ai remarqué que vous aviez pris un peu de poids – c'est vrai que vous êtes enceinte ? "

Elle ne lâcha pas ses messages mais les broya dans sa main. _Quoi_ ? " Qui vous a dit ça ? "

" Ben, Judy. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Je veux dire, si vous n'êtes pas enceinte et que vous croyez que je vous trouve grosse, je ne le disais pas comme ça. Parce que vous ne l'êtes pas... Mlle Sidle ? Mlle Sidle, je suis désolée ! "

L'excuse tomba dans le vide, car Sara fonçait dans les couloirs à la recherche de Greg. Le rat l'avait dit à quelqu'un ! Elle avait fait tellement attention, n'avait porté que des vêtements amples ! Bon sang, elle avait pris du poids plus vite car elle était mince, mais elle n'était enceinte que de quatre mois ! Comment quelqu'un avait-il pu savoir si tôt ? Bientôt, Grissom allait le savoir et elle devrait déménager et prendre un faux nom ! Est-ce qu'elle était irrationnelle ? C'était la grossesse qui la rendait paranoïaque ? Non...

" Greg ! "

Il sursauta et se cogna la tête à un placard. " Aïe ! Je crois pas que ce soit nécessaire. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? " Il se retint de demander pourquoi elle avait l'air prête à l'étrangler.

Elle regarda autour d'eux pour vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls et le plaqua au mur. " A qui tu l'as dit ? "

" Dit quoi ? A propos de Trois ? " 'Trois' était le surnom du bébé. Enfin, pour Greg. Sara l'appelait plutôt 'ça' ou 'bébé'. " Je ne l'ai dit à personne. "

" Alors pourquoi Cheryl vient de me demander si je suis enceinte ? "

" Parce que tu l'es ? "

" Judy l'a dit à Cheryl. Elle n'a pas pu deviner toute seule. Ça veut dire que quelqu'un l'a dit à Judy. Qui d'autre sait à part toi ? Je t'ai _dit_ de ne rien dire à personne ! Je te l'ai fait _promettre_ ! "

" Sara, je te jure que je n'ai rien dit, tu dois me croire ! Je t'en prie, tu crois que je te mentirais maintenant ? Peut-être que Judy nous a entendus ou a remarqué que tu – ben, ça commence à se voir. Mais je. N'ai. Rien. Dit. "

" On verra. " souffla-t-elle, sortant du laboratoire en trombe. Greg secoua la tête, sidéré. Il ne l'avait jamais vu exploser comme ça et franchement, ça lui faisait mal qu'elle croie qu'il ait pu rompre sa promesse.

Pendant que Greg se remettait, Sara allait voir Judy, un poil plus calme. " Excusez-moi, Judy, je peux vous parler une minute ? "

" Bien sûr. "

" J'ai cru comprendre que vous pensez que je suis enceinte ? "

Judy hocha la tête. " Oui, j'ai reçu un message pour vous de la secrétaire de votre gynécologue ; elle dit qu'il veut que vous achetiez un de ces appareils pour surveiller la tension à porter la nuit et que vous notiez les résultats. " Sara regarda la poignée de messages qu'elle tenait. " Elle a dit que c'était lié à une surveillance de risque de prééclampsie. Ma cousine a eu le même problème quand elle était enceinte. Alors, c'est pour quand ? "

Sara sentit la colère s'en aller, remplacée par du dégoût pour elle-même. " Juin. " réussit-elle à dire. " Je dois y aller. "

Elle commença à se diriger vers le labo de Greg. Comment pourrait-elle se faire pardonner Est-ce qu'il acceptait le liquide ? Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de le savoir, cependant, quand Grissom la trouva.

" Il faut qu'on parle. "

Le problème en travaillant en si petit comité était que les nouvelles voyageaient vite. Ils allèrent dans le bureau de Grissom et Sara ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression de se diriger vers un échaffaud.

" J'ai entendu dire par quelqu'un que vous êtes enceinte. Bien que ça ne me regarde pas, j'aimerais vérifier la rumeur, en particulier comme nos conditions de travail peuvent représenter un danger pour un fœtus. _Êtes_-vous enceinte ? "

Elle avala sa salive. " Oui. "

Il hocha la tête. " Quand devez-vous accoucher ? "

" En juin. Je ne connais pas encore la date. "

Il eut un silence alors qu'il calculait dans sa tête. Juin moins neuf fois, ça donnait... septembre. Ils avaient fait l'amour en septembre. Il dut lui demander, même s'il se sentait comme un mauvais acteur de série télé " Sara, est-ce qu'il est de moi ? "

_Crotte_. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Être là, alors qu'il la regardait – la fixait – ne faisait qu'augmenter son anxiété. Elle prit une grande respiration. Il méritait la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne lui avait jamais menti. Comment pouvait-elle lui cacher cela ? Déterminée, Sara ouvrit la bouche et dit " Il est de Greg. "

Deux choses se produisirent en même temps. Elle se sentit mal de lui mentir et une éprouvette tomba par terre dans le couloir. Puis elle entendit une vois familière.

" _Mer... credi _! " (T/N : il y a un gag dans la VO. Greg dit 'caramel' au lieu de – bon, je vais pas vous apprendre des grossièretés non plus – et Sara a une envie subite de caramel.) Se censurer avait été un peu délicat pour Greg. Sara fila dans le couloir, suivie par Grissom.

" Ça va ? "

" Je crois. " dit-il à Grissom avant de se tourner vers Sara. Son expression était un mélange de perplexité et de surprise, mais pas de colère, contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

Gil reprit la parole. " Je crois comprendre que des félicitations sont de rigueur. " Il se tourna vers Sara. " N'est-ce pas ? "

" Ouais. " dit Greg doucement après un instant, sans la quitter des yeux. Elle avait l'air elle aussi perplexe et surprise, mais aussi effrayée, paniquée et dégoûtée d'elle-même. Elle savait – _savait_ – que le trou ne faisait que s'agrandir et que le seul moyen de s'en sortir était de dire la vérité à Grissom. Il le méritait. Elle le méritait. Greg le méritait. Même Trois le méritait ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se décider à le dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à être comme ça avec tout le monde ? Pourquoi les pantalons de Greg fumaient ?

" Greg, il y avait quoi dans ce tube ? "

Il regarda le verre brisé, puis son pantalon en train de se faire ronger, et remarqua enfin la désagréable sensation de brûlure autour de ses chevilles. Ce qu'il y avait eu dans ce tube avait éclaboussé son pantalon. " Oh, _merde _! C'est de l'acide sulfurique ! " Il commença à sauter sur place et, quand cela se révéla inutile, fila à toute vitesse. " Je dois y aller. Me changer. Nettoyer le sol. Je vous vois plus tard ! "

Sara le regarda s'enfuir. Dans quoi elle se fourrait ? _Pourquoi_ elle se fourrait là-dedans ? En retournant dans le bureau de Gil, cependant, elle se dit que avec Grissom, elle avait une relation chaotique et quelque peut inconfortable. Mais avec Greg ? Avec Greg, c'était de l'amitié et c'était si bon d'avoir un ami – un véritable ami qui ne la jugeait pas, n'essayait pas de la mettre dans son lit et ne s'enfuyait pas en courant quand elle lui disait qu'il était le père de son enfant.

(T/N : re-blague sur le caramel. Bon, la traduction la plus proche aurait été 'bor... lognaise' et j'aurais pu mettre des spaghetti bolognaise mais c'était tiré par les cheveux !)

* * *

Ils partirent dans deux voitures, Sara derrière Greg. Il ne lui avait rien dit, à part de le suivre, et Sara avait la désagréable impression qu'elle était sur le point de perdre un ami. D'abord, elle l'avait accusé à tort, puis elle avait dit à Grissom que Greg lui avait fait un gosse ? La grossesse la rendait vraiment idiote. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin sur le parking du Burger King, elle hésita à sortir de la voiture. Greg ne fit pas attention à elle ; il entra simplement dans le restaurant sans se retourner. 

Résignée, Sara le suivit. Elle n'alla pas le retrouver au comptoir, mais le regarda de loin commander, bougeant avec animation comme il le faisait toujours. Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux en pensant à combien son humour allait lui manquer, et à toute l'aide qu'il lui avait apportée au cours des trois derniers mois. La caissier lui donner la nourriture et Greg se dirigea vers une table. Elle le rejoignit lentement.

" Bon, il faut qu'on parle. " dit-il, en déballant son sandwich californien en lamelles. Il _adorait_ le sandwich californien en lamelles. " Assieds-toi. Je t'ai pris le sandwich saucisse fromage œuf sans saucisse parce que tu n'aimes pas ça. Oh, et je t'ai pris du lait au lieu du jus d'orange parce que c'est du jus d'orange à pulpe et tu n'aimes pas ça non plus. Mmm... c'est bon. "

Elle s'assit et ouvrit timidement l'emballage de son sandwich. " Tu es en colère contre moi ? "

" Sais pas. Je ne suis pas enthousiasmé à l'idée que tu croies que j'ai rompu ma promesse... "

" Je ne le crois pas ! J'ai parlé à Judy et elle a reçu un message du Dr Miller à propos d'une surveillance de pression artérielle à cause du risque de prééclampsie. Elle a compris le reste toute seule. Greg, je suis... je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance. "

Il sourit. " Alors si c'est bon, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. "

Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe. " Mais à propos de Grissom... "

" Oh, quand tu lui as dit que j'étais le père au lieu de reconnaître la vérité et de résoudre ton plus gros problème ? " Il s'arrêta de manger et s'appuya dans son siège, la regardant droit dans les yeux. " Je sais que tu as peur. Et je sais que tu ne veux pas l'admettre parce que tu veux être forte en toutes circonstances. Mais tu n'as pas à être forte tout le temps avec moi. Je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça. Bon, je serais plus heureux si tu lui avais dit la vérité – et tu devras lui dire, au fait – mais si c'est ce dont tu as besoin maintenant " il haussa les épaules " je suis avec toi. "

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question suivante. " Parce que tu m'aimes – je veux dire, de manière romantique ? "

Elle n'avait jamais porté un intérêt particulier à sa déclaration sous brownie, surtout quand il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait plus que platoniquement (ou quand il avait avoué être complètement fan d'un truc appelé 'Mes Parrains Sont Magiques'). Greg s'étrangla sur sa bouchée de sandwich. " Quoi Je ne – je veux dire, je... oh, zut ! Oui, je t'aime bien. Mais ça compte plus vraiment, maintenant, hein ? " Il lui fit un sourire un peu triste. " Je serai toujours ton ami. D'accord ? "

Elle lui sourit en retour, tristement elle aussi. " D'accord. "

Ils étaient sur le chemin du retour quand ça se produisit. Elle s'arrêta soudain de marcher et poussa un petit cri, surprise.

" Ça ne va pas ? "

" Si. Je crois... je crois qu'il a bougé. " Un instant plus tard, Trois bougea à nouveau, à la grande joie de sa mère. " Il m'a donné un coup de pied ! Tiens, sens. " dit-elle, raie, mettant sa main sur son ventre. Il attendit, et sentit un petit coup.

" Waouh ! " murmura-t-il. Evidemment, il avait senti Gefjon bouger des années auparavant, mais c'était toujours fabuleux. Quelque chose de réel, de vivant dans son ventre ! Mais ça n'était rien comparé au sourire de Sara. Il lui tapota le dos. " Félicitations. Maman. "

* * *

Maman. 

Sara se blottit dans son lit et pensa à sa nuit. Grissom savait. Mais est-ce qu'il _savait_ ? Est-ce qu'il savait pour son mensonge ? Il devrait ; après tout, son travail était de trouver la vérité à partir d'indices. S'il ne trouvait pas ça, il avait intérêt à quitter son boulot. Evidemment, cela ne faisait qu'angoisser Sara d'avantage.

Cependant, Grissom ne savait pas. Une petite part de lui soupçonnait quelque chose, mais Sara n'était pas du genre à mentir. Comme la plupart des homes, il ne comprenait pas son état d'esprit 'enceinte'. C'est une période effrayante dans la vie d'une femme, surtout quand ce n'est pas prévu. Et même s'il aurait pris la voiture en marche – accepté ses responsabilités pour le bien-être et la croissance de l'enfant – le nom 'Greg' n'avait jamais sonné aussi bien. Sans référence au caractère de Gil ; c'était simplement un fait.

Elle posa la main sur son ventre et, pour la première fois, parla à Trois. " Salut. Je suis ta... maman. " Le mot sortit comme lors de sa discussion avec Grissom, bizarre et effrayant. " Oh, dans quel désordre je me suis fourrée – je nous ai fourrés ? " demanda-t-elle, regardant le plafond avec regret. Elle se sentait idiote et perdue, sans parler de ridicule. De toutes les choses qu'elle avait faites à Grissom, mentir était le pire. " Je ne savais pas _quoi_ faire dans son bureau. Comment je peux lui dire que – malgré la contraception – je vais avoir son bébé. _Son_ bébé. Est-ce qu'il me croirait ? Est-ce qu'il me croirait, _maintenant_ ? Je peux seulement imaginer combien il serait en colère. Je pense qu'il me hurlerait de quitter son bureau, m'accuserait de mentir ou de vouloir le forcer à avoir une relation. C'est idiot, non ? Je le connais et ce n'est pas lui. Comment je peux réparer ça ? "

Elle grogna, puis éteignit la lumière et se retourna. " Qu'est-ce que j'ai... "

" ... fait pour nous mettre là-dedans ? " demanda Greg à ses amis hamsters sur le canapé. Kykelikokos avait été un cadeau des jumeaux un an avant et il avait acheté Phil lui-même. Ils ne le regardèrent pas. Apparemment, les graines de tournesol étaient plus intéressantes.

" Non. Dans quoi _Sara_ nous a mis ? Comment a-t-elle pu le regarder en face et lui dire que _je_ suis le père ? Quand Grissom va trouver ça, il va être furieux. Mais comment est-ce qu'on peut engueuler une femme enceinte ? Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule. Et ce n'est _pas_ parce que je l'aime bien. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. " dit fermement Greg à ses deux amis poilus. Il ne savait pas qui il essayait de convaincre – lui-même ou les hamsters. Pas que Kykelikokos ni Phil semblent s'y intéresser. En fait, Phil lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais était plutôt l'air de dire 'Ah, t'es encore là ?'. Mais Phil avait toujours été malpolie.

Greg se laissa retomber sur le canapé. " Quand est-ce que c'est devenu si compliqué ? Ce n'était pas si compliqué il y a trois mois. Ça ne l'était même pas hier. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer demain ? Oh, seigneur, plus de surprises, par pitié – un petit email, c'est tout ce que je demande. " Une pensée le frappa et il grogna. " Le boulot ! Je dois bosser demain. Avec Grissom. Je ne veux vraiment... "

" ... rien d'autre, merci. " dit Grissom à la serveuse. " Nous allons juste prendre la note. " Il se tourna vers Heather. " Le dîner vous a plu ? "

" C'était très agréable. J'aurais bien aimé que vous soyez là. "

Il la regarda d'un air perplexe, ce qui lui fit souligner sa préoccupation. Il hocha la tête. " Désolé. J'ai appris aujourd'hui qu'une personne de mon équipe est enceinte et c'est plutôt une surprise. "

" Vous aviez une relation avec elle ? "

Comment savait-elle ces choses ? C'était très déconcertant. " Oui. Apparemment, le père est un technicien de labo à qui elle ne portait pas beaucoup d'intérêt jusqu'à ces derniers temps. Voir comment ils ont changé tous les deux est stupéfiant.

" Les gens changent. Qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète autant ? "

Il fronça les sourcils. " J'ai le sentiment qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas tous les deux et je ne veux pas qu'ils perdent leurs marques sur le terrain ni au laboratoire ; ils sont très doués tous les deux. " Il se leva en voyant la serveuse arriver, ravi de quitter ce sujet inconfortable. " Nous y allons ? "


	8. Titre actuellement en vacances

T/N : Greg ne sort pas de ce chapitre indemne...

Chapitre 8 : Titre Actuellement en Vacances à la Barbade

Il fallut une semaine entière pour trier et trouver les huit têtes supplémentaires. Avec un peu de logique et beaucoup de recherches, l'équipe trouva la solution. En fait, ce fut Nick qui atteignit la réponse le premier. Tout le monde s'était à nouveau rassemblé – même David.

" Dr Todd Fenton. " expliqua Nick. " C'est un anthropologue qui travaille à l'université du Michigan. "

Tout le monde se regarda avant de revenir à Nick. Warrick dit ce que tout le monde pensait. " De quoi tu parles, bon sang ? "

" Je regardais les crânes et j'en ai remarqué un qui avait une bouche typique de l'Asie ; vous savez, un palais hyperbolique avec les incisives supérieures en pelles. Il n'y avait aussi aucun signe d'entretien, les molaires étaient pratiquement rongées à ras des gencives. Donc j'ai examiné les autres crânes et j'en ai trouvé quatre autres qui ressemblaient au premier. Et puis j'ai pensé au congrès de l'AAPS qui s'est tenu récemment et à tous les trucs qu'on y embarque... "

" Et tu penses que le professeur a pris un sac de crânes ? " interrompit Sara.

" Je ne le pense pas, je le sais. Je lui ai parlé ce matin. "

" Il est en vie ? "

" Oui, il a envoyé les os sur un autre vol et il est parti pour le Michigan il y a deux jours. Il a dit qu'il y avait cinq crânes d'Indiens, deux d'Africains et un Européen. Je n'ai pas terminé l'analyse, mais il confirmé que ces bagages étaient sur cet avion. On a cherché tous les crimes possibles, mais en fait il ne s'est rien passé. "

David plissa le nez. " J'aurais dû me douter que c'était un anthropologue. Ils croient qu'ils sont les seuls qui sachent travailler avec des os. "

Catherine le regarda d'un air agacé. " Ce n'est pas parce que tu as fait des études de médecine que ça fait de toi un expert en os. Tu voudrais un dentiste pour te remettre en place un bras cassé ? "

" Je crois que la réunion est terminée. " dit Grissom avant que David puisse aggraver son cas. " Bon travail, Nick, et la prochaine fois que tu parles avec le Dr Fenton, dis-le de déclarer ce genre de bagages, ça nous simplifie la tâche. "

* * *

Noix de cajou. Noix de cajou et caramel. Mais comme le caramel avait tendance à fondre à la mi-mars à Las Vegas, Sara n'emportait que des noix de cajou sur les scènes de crime, comme celle où elle était en ce moment avec Grissom. Le crash d'avion était deux longs mois derrière eux, et là quelqu'un avait trouvé un enfant mort dans les poubelles d'un immeuble et avait appelé la police. Les deux enquêteurs entèrent sur la scène de crime avec précaution.

" Rien n'a été touché " dit l'officier en charge. " Le type a paniqué en voyant le gosse et n'a même pas jeté ses poubelles ; il les a laissées tomber et a foncé nous appeler. "

Grissom remercia l'officier et Sara et lui prirent des dizaines de photos, puis fouillèrent les poubelles comme des archéologues, ramassant les diverses ordures jusqu'à ce que le corps soit entièrement dégagé et que toutes les preuves aient été emballées. En fait, Grissom fit le plus gros des fouilles et Sara s'occupa de l'emballage, car son ventre la gênait. A presque sept mois, il devenait de plus en plus encombrant et elle en avait marre. En plus, les vêtements de grossesse – n'étant pas une célébrité, elle n'avait pas pu se payer des vêtements de designers spécialement conçus pour l'occasion – renforçaient son impression de porter _Alien_ dans son ventre.

Elle ferma les yeux et secoua tristement la tête après avoir regardé le corps. Il ressemblait moins à un petit garçon qu'à un paquet de peau noire, bleue et rouge. Heureusement, en termes d'enquête, il n'était qu'au début du processus de décomposition. Frais.

" Envoyez vos hommes quadriller la zone en profondeur, le gosse n'est pas là depuis longtemps, je dirais une heure ou deux. " dit Grissom à l'officier. " On va examiner les indices et voir ce que Robbins va découvrir. On dirait qu'il a été heurté par une voiture. "

* * *

Sara alternait son temps dans le laboratoire d'anapath entre payer une attention aiguë et lutter pour garder ses noix de cajou. Les nausées étaient terminées, mais son odorat était toujours très sensible. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas supporter l'odeur du café.

" Ce gosse n'est pas mort facilement. " dit Robbins, repoussant le drap pour révéler le petit de trois ans. " Toutes les blessures se sont produites peu de temps avant la mort, à savoir une fracture complexe du tibia, une fracture en spirale du radius gauche et une du cubitus, quatre côtes cassées à gauche et une à droite, une fracture de l'os frontal, et un _important_ trauma intracrânien. Cet enfant a été sauvagement battu. "

Professionnel, mais un peu sidéré par tant de brutalité, Grissom désigna la bouche et le nez de l'enfant. " Que s'est-il passé ici ? "

" Pour autant que je puisse dire, ce sont des abrasions et des brûlures dues à un tissu. Je pense " dit-il, prenant une grande inspiration " que celui ou celle qui a fait ça a saisi par l'arrière du cou et lui a frappé la tête de nombreuses fois contre un tapis, ce qui a donné ces abrasions, le nez cassé et la fracture de l'os frontal. Vous savez, on voit pas mal d'atrocités ici, mais des choses comme ça me font vraiment m'interroger sur l'avenir de l'humanité. "

En haut, entre les bureaux et les laboratoires, ils purent enfin découvrir l'identité du petit garçon : Seth Weber. Sa mère avait déclaré sa disparition trois heures plus tôt et il correspondait à la description. Sara regarda la femme pleurer, inconsolable, alors qu'elle appelait son ex-mari. Pendant un moment, Sara s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils ; Mme Weber portait une robe modeste – presque Amish – pas de maquillage, pas de bijoux, et elle serrait une Bible si fort que ses articulations étaient blanches. A Las Vegas, ça détonnait un peu.

Après l'arrivée de l'ex-mari et le récit de ce qu'ils savaient, Grissom et Sara allèrent examiner et trier les preuves. Peu de temps après, il interrompit son travail.

" Sara ? "

_JE NE VAIS PAS AVOIR VOTRE BÉBÉ_ ! " Oui ? "

" Vous avez examiné les fibres trouvées autour de sa bouche ? "

" Je travaille dessus ; je crois qu'elles viennent d'un paillasson. La théorie du Dr Robbins a l'air bonne. Vous voulez regarder ? " demanda-t-elle, s'écartant du microscope.

" Non, je vous fais confiance. En revanche, j'aimerais parler de votre implication dans cette affaire. Dans votre... état... actuel, ça pourrait devenir personnel, et c'est quelque chose que nous devons éviter pour votre bien ainsi que celui de la victime. Je suis sûr que Nick ou Warrick seraient contents de... "

" Je suis déjà impliquée. Je pense qu'on va rester comme ça. " Son ton laissait peu de place à une argumentation, donc Grissom laissa tomber.

" Vous avez trouvé des noms, tous les deux ? "

Elle fronça les sourcils. _Tous les deux ? Oh, Greg._ " Non, il reste encore du temps ; je n'ai même pas acheté ces livres. Vous avez une idée ? "

Il haussa les épaules. " Je n'ai jamais eu à en trouver. Les enfants ne sont pas ma spécialité. Les insectes et les corps, oui ; les enfants, non. "

" Vous n'avez jamais voulu d'enfant ? "

" Être parent est une grande responsabilité et demande plus de temps et d'attention que je n'ai jamais été capable de donner. Pour être honnête, je ne pense pas que j'en serais capable. "

_J'ai des nouvelles fracassantes pour_ vous_, alors_. Elle allait faire un commentaire sur comment personne ne peut se préparer à être parent quand les lumières dansèrent soudain devant ses yeux puis que tout devint noir. Elle gémit, trébucha jusqu'au bureau et retrouva ses esprits. Grissom la regarda comme si une nouvelle tête venait de lui pousser.

" _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas_ ? "

" Je ne sais pas. J'ai vu trouble un moment. Je vais m'asseoir un peu ça va aller. "

Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu. " Vous ne pensez pas que vous devriez appeler un médecin ? "

Incapable de contenir un grognement, Sara hocha la tête. Elle avait beaucoup lu sur la prééclampsie et les troubles de la vision étaient les derniers d'une liste de symptômes. Hypertension ? Elle avait. Oedème ? Aussi. Mal à la tête, en bas du dos, des problèmes à reprendre son souffle ? Oui, oui et oui. Une visite chez le médecin signifiait analyse d'urine, ce qui signifiait examen des protéines. Ça na pouvait pas attendre quelques jours pour son rendez-vous ? Le résultat serait le même. C'est à dire mauvais.

* * *

" Repos au lit. " dit-il simplement.

" C'est absolument nécessaire ? "

" Ecoutez, Mlle Siddle, vous n'avez pas à faire tout ce que je vous ordonne, ce n'est pas une dictature. Cependant, le repos serait le mieux pour le bébé – et vous. Le prééclampsie est une chose sérieuse. Vous avez de la chance que ce ne soit pas mauvais au point de vous faire admettre deux semaines à l'hôpital. Alors, j'écris une lettre pour votre patron ? "

" Oui, et mettez 'cher papa' en tête. "

* * *

Elle s'installa dans l'appartement de Greg – platoniquement, bien sûr. Ils en avaient discuté et décidé qu'elle aurait besoin d'aide pour la cuisine, le ménage, les course, et d'autres diverses choses généralement limitées par un repos au lit.

Bien que les _arrangements_ se révélèrent pratiques et confortables, les émotions ne l'étaient pas. En toute honnêteté, plus Greg passait de temps à s'occuper de Sara, plus il s'attachait à elle. Ça devenait difficile de ne pas passer un bras autour de ses épaules quand ils regardaient la télé ou de ne pas la fixer sans arrêt. Et, qu'elle l'admette ou non, les sentiments de Sara avaient également commencé à changer. Heureusement, Greg passait beaucoup de temps au boulot. _Mal_heureusement, Sara aurait bien aimé faire de même, surtout pour Seth Weber.

Ses coups de fils toutes les heures à Grissom et Greg (qui lui avait succédé pour l'enquête), ainsi que l'interrogatoire serré qu'elle faisait passer à Greg quand il rentrait, poussaient presque celui-ci à boire. Si la vérité n'avait pas été aussi ignoble, il lui aurait dit avec plus de joie.

" Tu te souviens de la mère de Seth, Mary ? "

" Oui, c'est elle qui a signalé sa disparition. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? "

Greg prit une grande respiration. " Mme Weber est... malade. Il y a environ un an, son mari a divorcé car elle poussait leurs croyances religieuses à un nouveau niveau ; elle suivait des cours d'étude de la Bible et allait à l'église tous les jours, elle a commencé à donner d'importantes sommes à des organismes, et ainsi de suite. Bien sûr, nous ne le savions pas et à cause de sa réaction, du signalement de la disparition et de sa coopération, Grissom ne l'a jamais suspectée. Et puis quand on a visité son appartement, on a vu que le tapis de la salle de bains étaient le même que celui qui avait laissé des fibres sur le visage de Seth. On a obtenu un mandat et on a découvert qu'elle avait lu des versets dans le livre d'Isaïe à propos de l'enfant responsable du divorce. Elle a pensé qu'en se débarrassant de Seth – en le punissant – son mari allait revenir. "

" Alors c'est _elle_ qui lui a fait tout ça ? Les fractures, les plaies, les abrasions ? "

Il hocha la tête. " Elle a eu du mal car elle est très petite. Elle a essayé de le jeter dans l'escalier, mais il a survécu. Donc elle lui a frappé la tête contre le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de respirer. Même cinglée, ce n'est pas assez fort pour la décrire. " En soupirant, il demanda. " Ça va aller ? "

" Bien sûr. " répondit-elle calmement. " On voit ça tout le temps. "

Puis, s'excusant pour aller faire la sieste, elle se coucha et pleura jusqu'à en avoir des nausées.

* * *

Avec Sara en arrêt prolongé, Grissom commença à emmener Greg sur d'avantage d'affaires. En plus d'offrir une paire de mains supplémentaire, Greg avait été chaudement recommandé par l'enquêtrice en repos. Ça n'aurait pas pu lui faire plus plaisir.

Peu de temps après avoir fini l'affaire Weber, ils allèrent enquêter sur un suicide présumé à l'arme à feu. Un homme âgé peu liant, dans un des quartiers les moins tape-à-l'œil de Vegas, avait été trouvé mort par un voisin qui avait entendu le coup de feu. Ils n'avaient vu personne entrer dans la maison ni en partir, et l'homme était connu pour posséder une grande collection d'armes à feu. Les deux hommes arrivèrent sur les lieux par une nuit particulièrement froide. Rien de tout cela ne put entamer l'enthousiasme de Greg.

Tout se passa normalement et facilement, ils auraient besoin de faire des tests, mais ça _semblait_ bien être un suicide. Ils finirent de ranger les preuves dans la voiture et dirent au revoir au légiste et à la police. Bientôt, ils seraient au labo, où Greg ferait du café. Quelque chose dont il ne pouvait pas boire à la maison. Il savait – secrètement – que sa cafetière lui en voulait.

" Donnez-moi les preuves. "

Grissom et Greg se tournèrent et virent un homme avec un masque de ski et une arme pointée sur eux. Il répéta sa demande d'une voix calme et posée. " Je veux les preuves. Maintenant. "

Aucun des deux ne savait trop quoi faire. Visiblement, le suicide ressemblait à un meurtre, et il serait difficile d'enquêter sur un meurtre sans preuves. Tous les inspecteurs de la police scientifique savaient qu'ils n'avaient qu'une chance avec chaque lieu ; quand c'était fait, c'était fait. Cependant, Grissom savait aussi qu'ils avaient peu de chance contre une arme, et il prit les deux boîtes emplies de preuves.

" Gris-"

" Greg, _chaque_ contact laisse une trace. "

Il tendit les boîtes à l'homme et tout se passa très vite. L'homme prit les boîtes, poussa violemment Grissom et tira avant de s'enfuir. Grissom tomba en arrière, sa tête heurta le trottoir et il perdit connaissance. Greg, en pilote automatique, regarda une fraction de seconde le tireur s'enfuir, puis fonça vers Grissom. Est-ce qu'il respirait ? Est-ce qu'il avait reçu une balle ? Est-ce que le bébé de Sara allait naître orphelin ?

Le jeune homme s'assura vite que Grissom respirait, et chercha un signe de blessure par balle. N'en trouvant pas, il vérifia les pupilles et la tête de Grissom, trouvant un peu de sang, mais rien de sérieux. S'appuyant sur ses talons, il chercha son téléphone quand il vit du sang sur le flanc de son patron. Paniqué, il arracha la chemise mais ne trouva aucune blessure. Il regarda à nouveau mais ne trouva aucune autre plaie que celle de la tête. Il leva les yeux, au cas où le sang serait venu du ciel. Enfin, il se regarda.

Du sang couvrait sa chemise, là où il avait été touché, et tombait sur Grissom. Une douleur violente lui déchira le ventre. Il murmura " Oh... bon... " avant de s'écrouler à côté de Grissom.


	9. Secrets de famille

A/N : On va voir la famille de Greg dans ce chapitre. Je les ai fait parler allemand plutôt que norvégien, car je ne connais que l'allemand (T/N : dommage...).

Chapitre 9 : Secrets de Famille

Le chirurgien mit Sara, Grissom, Nick, Warrick, Catherine, Jim, Al, David et quelques autres au courant de l'état de Greg. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir, dans toute sa carrière, d'avoir parlé à autant de personnes à la fois.

" Les blessures de M. Sanders étaient assez importantes. La balle a traversé son foie et son estomac, puis sa rate. Nous avons pu réparer le foie et l'estomac, mais la rate a dû être enlevée. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et est encore sous transfusion. Son état est critique. Cependant, le pronostic, s'il n'y a pas de complications, ce qui est toujours possible, est bon. Je ne peux pas vous donner de certitudes, mais je pense qu'il va survivre. "

Le groupe eut un soupir de soulagement, ce qui amena le médecin à se demander s'il avait bien présenté les informations. Les blessures du jeune homme étaient sévères et le choc avait été important, et l'opération avait été fatigante. Il ouvrit la bouche pour clarifier les choses quand Sara intervint.

" Quand pourrai-je le voir ? "

" Pour l'instant, il dort ; il a reçu de la morphine et il devrait dormir encore quelques heures. Quand il se réveillera, il sera faible et assez engourdi. Je suppose que vous êtes sa femme ? "

Tout le monde se tut un instant, surtout Sara. Qu'était-elle supposée répondre ? _Non, mais je porte son enfant ? Non, mais tout le monde ici _pense _que je porte son enfant alors que c'est celui de notre patron ? Non, mais si vous ne m'emmenez pas tout de suite le voir, je m'assiérai sur vous avec mon énorme corps enceint ?_ Catherine simplifia les choses en mentant : " Oui, c'est sa femme et elle est très inquiète. "

" Je vais vous emmener à sa chambre. Vous " il se tourna vers les autres " devrez attendre ici. Mme Sanders, si vous voulez bien me suivre. " fit-il avec un geste vers la porte. Ils sortirent, laissant la moitié des employés du laboratoire de la police criminelle entassés dans la salle d'attente, ce qui invita les infirmières à inviter les docteurs à inviter les visiteurs à rentrer chez eux, ce qu'ils firent. Même Grissom partit. Bon, d'accord, pour aller au labo rechercher celui qui avait tiré sur Greg. En fait, Liz et Gefjon arrivèrent deux heures plus tard et trouvèrent la salle d'attente étonnement vide.

" Excusez-moi " dit Liz, attirant l'attention de la réceptionniste. " Je cherche Greg Sanders. Pouvez-vous me dire où est sa chambre ? "

La réceptionniste appela l'infirmière qui s'occupait de Greg. " Vous êtes de la famille ? "

" Je suis sa sœur. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer sa chambre et me dire comment il va ? "

L'infirmière les accompagna jusqu'à la chambre de Greg, leur expliquant en chemin que l'état du jeune homme était sérieux, mais stable. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte et les fit entrer. Dans la chambre, elles trouvèrent une femme enceinte endormie sur une chaise. L'infirmière sourit tristement. " La pauvre, elle n'a pas quitté sa chambre depuis qu'elle est là. J'ai rarement vu une épouse aussi dévouée. "

Dès que Liz et Gefjon entèrent, Sara se réveilla. Les deux femmes se regardèrent, essayant de savoir qui était l'autre.

Sara, avec son habitude de l'analyse et ses dons de déduction, traça rapidement les grandes lignes des nouvelles venues. Une femme bien habillée d'une trentaine d'années ; grande, inquiète et tendue. Une gamine en jean et blouson, tout juste adolescente ; petite, sombre, nerveuse, au regard intense. D'après les descriptions que Greg avait fait de sa famille, ça ne pouvait être que sa sœur et sa nièce.

Liz, gracieuse et les pieds sur terre malgré le milieu où elle avait grandi, vit une femme aux yeux rouges et gonflés, tenant la main de son frère. Sara. Ça devait être Sara. De toutes façons, son ventre la trahissait. Et puis elle était exactement comme Greg la lui avait décrite : petite, tendue, l'air de porter le fardeau du monde sur les épaules. Liz lui sourit.

Gefjon se contenta de froncer les sourcils et alla s'asseoir à côté de son oncle.

" Comment allez-vous ? "

" Bonjour. "

" Je suis Liz Larson. Vous devez être Sara. Greg n'a dit que du bien à votre sujet. "

A ce moment, Sara – bien que se haïssant profondément pour ça – recommença à pleurer. Ce n'était _pas_ comme ça qu'elle avait prévu de passer son troisième trimestre. " Je suis désolée. " réussit-elle à dire entre ses sanglots " mais apparemment, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. "

" Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai pleuré pendant pratiquement tout le trajet. Pourquoi ne parlerait-on pas de choses plus joyeuses, comme de chiots ou de chocolat ? "

Sur ce, elles partirent dans une conversation plaisante jusqu'à ce que, plus d'une heure plus tard, Greg ouvre les yeux et rencontre le regard de Gefjon. Il ne dit rien – il n'en avait pas la force – mais les coins de ses lèvres se soulevèrent légèrement.

" Mama, er wacht auf. "

" Greg ! " s'exclamèrent Sara et Liz quand elles virent qu'il était conscient. La seconde (comme elle était plus rapide) courut dehors chercher un docteur alors que Sara attrapait la main de Greg.

" Ça va ? "

Il était en train de rêver ou quoi ? Est-ce qu'elle était bien en train de lui tenir la main et de le regarder comme si sa vie ne serait plus la même sans lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui avaient donné et pourquoi les murs bougeaient ? Il ne put trouver de réponses à ces intéressantes questions car Liz et le médecin entèrent à ce moment dans la chambre.

" Je suis ravi de vous voir réveillé, M. Sanders ; vous avez causé du souci à un certain nombre de gens. Comment vous sentez-vous ? " demanda-t-il tout en examinant les machines et l'écoulement de la perfusion.

" Mal. " Pourquoi sa bouche était-elle aussi sèche ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas garder les yeux ouverts ? D'où venaient tous ces chats ? Il les entendait miauler dehors. Les médecins ne devraient pas laisser des chats entrer dans les hôpitaux. " Des chats. "

Tout le monde crut avoir mal entendu. Des chats ? Liz s'approcha de lui. " Des chats, trésor ? Pourquoi tu parles de chats ? "

" J'entends des chats. "

Liz, Sara et Gefjon avaient l'air complètement perdues, mais le médecin leva la main avant qu'elles puissent poser aucune question. " Je m'occuperai de ces chats dès que nous aurons fini, M. Sanders. Maintenant, sur une échelle de un à dix, comment est la douleur... ? "

Quand il eut fini l'examen, le Dr Meyer emmena les femmes discuter dehors. " Ne vous inquiétez pas à propos de cette histoire de chats. Certaines personnes ne répondent pas très bien à la morphine et il souffre de légères hallucinations auditives ; je vais le placer sous un autre antidouleur. Pour ce qui est de sa santé, les signes vitaux de Greg sont excellents et il s'en sort remarquablement bien, compte tenu de ce qui lui est arrivé.

" Maintenant, Mme Sanders, votre mari va dormir pendant un certain temps. Même si vous n'êtes aucunement obligée de suivre mes conseils, je pense qu'il serait une bonne idée pour vous de rentrer chez vous pour vous reposer. Nous pouvons facilement vous appeler s'il se produit quoi que ce soit, mais vous ne pouvez pas faire grand chose pour le moment. De plus, quand il sera réveillé, il aura besoin que vous soyez en pleine forme. "

Elle ne discuta pas ; l'épuisement avait pris le dessus environ sept mois plus tôt. Elle donna au Dr Meyer son numéro de domicile, son portable, celui du labo et même son adresse email. Suivant les conseils du médecin et l'exemple de Sara, Liz lui donna son numéro de portable, celui de Gefjon, celui de son mari, son fixe, celui de ses parents ainsi que leur portable, et le numéro de l'hôtel. Satisfaites, elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

" Je peux nous appeler un taxi " dit Sara, sortant son téléphone. " C'est un collègue qui m'a amené, donc je n'ai pas ma voiture. "

Liz secoua la tête, sortant son propre téléphone. " Ne vous inquiétez pas ; je vais demander à notre chauffeur de vous déposer devant chez Greg avant qu'il nous ramène à l'hôtel. Donnez-moi juste une seconde. " Quelques minutes plus tard, une Lincoln noire luisante arriva devant eux et un home en sortit pour leur ouvrir les portes. " Maintenant, donnez-lui simplement l'adresse de Greg, et il devrait pouvoir trouver le chemin. "

Ebahie, Sara marmonna l'adresse et s'assit. Un chauffeur et une Lincoln ? La sœur de Greg était-elle si riche ? Personne ne dit rien, mais quand il s'arrêtèrent, Liz posa la main sur l'épaule de Sara et lui donna un morceau de papier. " C'est notre numéro aux Four Seasons, appelez-nous si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, surtout d'un trajet à l'hôpital. Ça va aller toute seule ? "

" Oui, bien sûr. "

" Très bien, et souvenez-vous : _quoi que ce soit_, appelez. "

Liz et Geffy repartirent, laissant Sara entrer toute seule dans l'appartement sombre. Elle entra, soupira, s'assit sur le canapé et se mit à brailler à n'en presque plus respirer. La scène était étrangement semblable à celle qui s'était déroulée quelques heures plus tôt...

_Catherine sonna à la porte et attendit dans le noir que Sara ouvre la porte. Comment pouvait-elle faire ça ? Comment pouvait-elle dire à Sara que le père de son bébé (et petit ami ? fiancé ? ami ?) s'était fait tirer dessus et qu'il risquait de ne pas s'en remettre ? Catherine dut prendre plusieurs grandes inspirations pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer._

_A l'intérieur, Sara alla en se dandinant jusqu'à la porte, pas qu'un peu agacée. Qui diable pouvait venir sonner à la porte si tôt ? Malheureusement, sa première pensée fut que ça avait intérêt à être une question de vie ou de mort, et quand elle vit le visage de Catherine dans le judas, sa gorge se ferma._

_" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? " demanda-t-elle en ouvrant brusquement la porte._

_" Sara, assieds-toi. "_

elle s'essuya les yeux, pensant à la chance qu'elle avait que Greg ne soit pas mort. Le médecin semblait optimiste, ce qui lui donnait de l'espoir en retour. Mais la peur pour sa vie avait été si complète et terrifiante ; s'il mourait, elle le savait, elle perdrait un ami fantastique et un homme merveilleux.

Et peut-être plus ? Malgré le fait qu'il lui rappelât tous les jours qu'elle devait le dire à Grissom, le mensonge semblait réel. _Trois aurait encore un père si Greg mourait_, lui avait assuré une petite voix à l'hôpital. _Mais est-ce que Grissom pourrait jamais être aussi bien que Greg_ ? répondait une autre voix. _Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais laissé une chance à Gris_, répliqua sèchement la première voix. Elle commençait à se sentir schizophrène.

Mettant en marche une des cassettes de Greg, _J'aime les années 80_, elle s'endormit en 1981.

* * *

" Liz— "

" Ne _songe_ même pas à discuter, Grégory James ! "

" Cette idée " dit Greg avec le plus grand sérieux " n'a même pas commencé à envisager " continua-t-il en regardant gravement sa sœur " la plus petite possibilité de traverser mon esprit. "

Sara les regarda depuis le pas de la porte, où elle se tenait avec Catherine, Warrick et Nick. Grissom avait à peine quitté son bureau, sauf pour aller à la scène de crime. Tout le monde savait qu'il se sentait responsable de la façon dont Greg s'était fait tirer dessus. Il n'avait pas fait le moindre progrès au cours de ses deux jours de travail, mais cela ne semblait pas lui importer outre mesure.

" On interrompt quelque chose ? " demanda prudemment Warrick, un peu nerveux à l'idée de pénétrer sur le champ de bataille. " On peut s'en aller. "

Greg sourit. " Entrez ! Liz était à l'instant en train de me dire que faire de ma vie— "

" Greg ! "

" Mais elle semble avoir fini. Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez amené ? "

La chambre débordait déjà de cartes, fleurs, bonbons, et ballons envoyés par divers enquêteurs, techniciens, et sa famille. " Hé, je t'ai déjà apporté des fleurs _et_ des ballons " rétorqua Nick en s'asseyant dans une chaise et en ouvrant une boîte de chocolats. " Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? "

" Tu pourrais arrêter de manger mes bonbons. "

" Ce n'est pas comme si _tu_ pouvais les manger. "

Greg se laissa aller en arrière et roula des yeux. Il avait une alimentation exclusivement liquide, ce qui signifiait bouillon de poulet, jus de fruits et Jell-O. S'il voyait à nouveau de la Jell-O, il pétait un câble.

Ils se mirent à discuter entre eux, parlant de sujets insignifiants. Sara, assise à la gauche de Greg, était heureuse de sentir cette ambiance commune. Peut-être que les hormones lui provoquaient un assaut de sentimentalisme (Dieu savait à quel point elles augmentaient _toutes_ ses émotions – perturbant pour quelqu'un qui avait élevé l'impassibilité à une forme d'art), mais tout le monde semblait amical et affectueux. Si seulement elle pouvait comprendre le norvégien dans lequel Liz parlait à voix basse avec son frère.

" Papa ist besonders wütend, Greg. " _Papa est furieux, Greg._

" Egal. Er ist immer wütend mit mir. " _Et alors. Il est toujours furieux contre moi._

" Er will, daß du nach Hause kommen. " _Il veut que tu rentres à la maison._

" Hier habe ich Verantwortugen. " _J'ai des responsabilités ici.._

" Er will, daß du nach Hause kommen. Und bleiben. " _Il veut que tu reviennes à la maison. Et que tu y restes._

_" Bleiben_? Ich darf nicht sogar _gehen_! Kannst du nicht intervenieren? " Rester ? _Je ne peux même pas _partir _! Tu ne peux pas intervenir ?_

" Wie oft musst du an der Schwelle des Todes schlagen? Greg, ich übereinstimme mit ihm. " _Combien de fois dois-tu frôler la mort ? Greg, je suis d'accord avec lui._

" Ich habe ein Job und ein Leben hier. Außerdem ich versprechte, daß ich…" Il jeta un regard rapide vers Sara. "…meine Schwangere helfen wird. Bitte, Liz, ich bin müde und krank. Später, okay?" _J'ai un travail et une vie ici. Et puis, j'ai promis à... ma primi que je l'aiderais. S'il te plaît, Liz, je suis fatigué et je ne me sens pas bien. Plus tard, d'accord ?_

Pour mettre fin à une discussion qu'il voyait difficile pour Greg, Warrick lui tapota l'épaule. " Hé, mec, pas de messes basses. On est venus pour te voir. Bon, tu vas manger cette Jell-O ? Sinon, je te la pique. "

" Hé, je voulais la Jell-O. " dit Nick entre deux bouchées de chocolat.

" Tu t'es déjà enfilé une demi boîte de chocolats ; tu n'as pas besoin de gélatine. "

Reposant la boîte (et se sentant un peu coupable), Nick changea de sujet. " Comment tu as obtenu une chambre privée, Greggo ? Je ne pense pas que le département paie pour un truc aussi classe ? "

Greg se trémoussa légèrement et regarda la pièce. Elle était spectaculaire pour une chambre d'hôpital ; grande, aérée, bien décorée, des meubles confortables et un lit avec de vrais draps et un édredon, un lecteur de CD, un lecteur DVD, et une télévision à écran plat. Par dessus le marché, les infirmières semblaient particulièrement attentives à prendre soin de " M. Sanders. "

" Ben, tu vois, des fois, on a une belle chambre. C'est comme être surclassé. "

" Lügner. " marmonna Gefjon depuis le pied du lit, sans lever les yeux de son iPod. Devant son ton et la gêne de Greg, personne n'insista. Ils recommencèrent à parler de travail, de grossesse et de boîtes de chocolat. Finalement, Catherine se leva.

" Je rentre ou Lindsey va piquer une crise. "

" Et j'ai promis que j'aiderais Grissom sur votre affaire. "

" Oui, moi aussi. "

Se remettant debout, Sara se joignit à eux. " Ce sont eux qui m'ont amenés et de toute façon, je dois nourrir tes rats. " Elle serra la main de Greg et lui sourit. " Je reviendrai plus tard. Essaie de ne pas t'abîmer d'avantage. "

Soudain, Gefjon posa son iPod et se leva. " Oncle Greg, je peux rester chez toi ce soir ? "

Sara, Greg et Elizabeth se regardèrent. " Chérie " commença sa mère " Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée. Mademoiselle Sidle est très occupée en ce moment et nous avons un endroit où dormir. "

" Mais je ne vais _jamais_ pouvoir aller chez lui. Außerdem, sie müssen diskutierten ob Onkel Greg nach Hause gehen wird oder nicht. "

" Gefjon, la réponse est non. Viens t'asseoir et on va en parler. "

Les enquêteurs regardèrent les émotions défiler sur le visage de la jeune fille alors qu'elle examinait les solutions possibles : obéir, se plaindre ou opérer une sortie dramatique. Elle choisit la dernière solution, poussant les collègues de son oncle. Liz fronça les sourcils, mais ne se leva pas.

" Quel âge a la vôtre ? " demanda Catherine.

" Treize ans. "

" Elles sont adorables, hein ? "

" Oui. Des amours. "

* * *

Sara et Liz étaient assises au Cirque, attendant leur repas. Sara se sentait ridicule, installée dans un restaurant aussi luxueux avec ses vêtements de grossesse, mais elle avait accepté l'invitation avant de connaître l'endroit. Gefjon était restée dans sa chambre, pas comme punition (non, ça s'était la confiscation de l'iPod pendant deux semaines) mais parce que le repas n'était qu'une excuse pour discuter.

" J'imagine que vous savez que Greg n'a pas été mis dans cette chambre par hasard. Notre mère a appelé et demandé qu'il soit installé dans des quartiers plus confortables. "

" J'ai supposé que ce n'était pas une coïncidence. "

Liz prit une gorgée d'eau. " Mon frère est... spécial. Il semble être un livre ouvert, mais il y a beaucoup plus en lui que ce qui est visible. Pour vous donner un exemple, nous venons d'une famille très privilégiée, mais il aime faire croire qu'il n'a que son salaire pour vivre. Pour être franche avec vous, Greg va hériter plusieurs millions au décès de nos parents et il a déjà un portefeuille d'actions substantiel ainsi qu'un héritage en fidéicommis de nos grands-parents. Rien de tout ça ne l'intéresse.

" Pour compliquer les choses, pour très proches que nous soyons tous les deux, il est tout aussi distant de notre père, qui espérait que son fils dirige un jour l'entreprise familiale. Quand Greg a choisi la science et Las Vegas au lieu des affaires et de Manhattan, cela n'a que creusé d'avantage le fossé qui les séparait déjà. Depuis, notre père a essayé de le ramener à New York. Il voit ce qui s'est passé comme une opportunité ; deux blessures potentiellement mortelles en deux ans semblent une bonne excuse pour exiger le retour de Greg. Bien sûr, Greg y est totalement opposé et je me fais peu d'illusions sur son retour, même si je suis d'accord avec notre père. Cependant, une certain pression est appliquée, comme vous avez probablement dû l'entendre lors de notre conversation tout à l'heure. "

" Pourquoi que me dites-vous tout ça ? "

" Parce que je pense que vous méritez de savoir. Et parce que j'espérais que vous puissiez répondre à certaines de mes questions. "

" Vous voulez savoir à propos de moi, de ce que je compte faire. "

" Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être une grande sœur. S'il vous plaît, dites-moi au moins si vous avez des sentiments pour lui. "

Sara soupira et s'appuya dans sa chaise. Elle pensa soudain à la chanson _Do You Love Me_, par Fiddler on the Roof. " Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je l'aime bien, mais je suis enceinte de sept mois et il a failli mourir, donc je suis pas sûre de savoir si ce que je ressens est réel. " Elle s'arrêta pour chercher ses mots. " Quand j'ai pensé qu'il pouvait mourir, j'ai pensé que je perdrais une personne très spéciale pour moi. Quelqu'un de gentil, qui prend soin de moi, qui tient à moi, et qui me fera toujours rire. Mais... "

" Vous avez peur. "

" Comment le savez-vous ? "

" Vous oubliez que j'ai été à votre place, pour tout ce qui concerne la grossesse. Vous ne savez pas quoi attendre d'un enfant, du père, ou de vous. Je me souviens de ma père d'avertir le père biologique de Gefjon de ma grossesse ; j'étais _terrifiée_ ! Il m'a fallu six mois pour lui écrire une lettre. "

" Et regardez ce qui s'est passé. "

Liz baissa la tête, triste pour sa fille. " Oui, il a refusé de faire partie de sa vie. Mais là où vous êtes concernée, je ne peux qu'imaginer le stress que peut provoquer la présence d'un deuxième homme – je serais doublement perdue. Est-ce que je l'aime parce qu'il est lui, ou parce qu'il m'aide ? Pourrait-il faire un meilleur père que le vrai ? Je n'envie pas votre position. "

Elle hocha la tête. " Je me suis fait un sacré nœud, et c'est encore pire avec toutes les opportunités que j'ai eues de dire à Grissom. Quelquefois je ne sais même pas comment c'est arrivé. Ça ne me ressemble tellement pas ; je n'ai jamais eu peur d'affronter un problème ou une personne. "

" La grossesse n'est pas un problème – c'est un changement drastique, qui modifie toute la vie. Vous savez maintenant que _vous_ pouvez le supporter. Mais est-ce qu'_il_ peut ? "

D'autres soupirs. " J'aurais dû lui dire dès le début. C'est dommage qu'_après_-coup on voie parfaitement. "

" Amen " murmura Liz alors que leur nourriture arrivait.

* * *

Alors que Liz et Sara savouraient leur repas, Greg décida d'appeler son père. Il n'aimait pas les confrontations, mais il aimait encore moins l'idée de revenir à New York.

" Maman ? " demanda-t-il quand une voix féminine répondit.

" Grégory, pourquoi appelles-tu à cette heure ? Tu devrais dormir, tu as besoin de repos. Les docteurs n'ont-ils pas le moindre bon sens ? "

" C'est trois heures plus tôt ici, maman ; ne t'inquiète pas, je dormirai bien assez tôt. Est-ce que papa est là, ou il est encore à son bureau ? "

" Il est ici. Attends une seconde. Axel, Grégory au téléphone. " dit-elle dans l'interphone.

Un instant plus tard, Axel Sanders prit le combiné. " Est-ce que ta sœur t'a parlé ? "

Greg se demanda soudain s'il avait fait le bon choix en appelant. Pouvait-il vraiment supporter de parler à son père trois jours seulement après s'être fait tirer dessus ? " Oui, Liz et moi avons parlé une minute. Elle a dit que tu voulais que je revienne à la maison. C'est pour ça que j'appelais. "

" Très bien. Je peux te faire venir ici dans deux jours. Donne simplement ta démission à ton espèce de patron et–– "

" Papa, pour la dernière fois, je ne rentre pas ! " Il le dit avec tant de force que ça lui fit mal (même si, pour être honnête, _respirer_ faisait mal). " Je ne reviens pas à New York, je ne vais pas étudier les affaires, et je ne vais pas prendre ta succession un jour. Je _vais_ rester ici et continuer à travailler dans le laboratoire, où je suis heureux. Comment se fait-il qu'alors que je manque de mourir, la première chose à laquelle tu penses est que cela peut te bénéficier ? Peut-être que tu as réussi à faire croire à Liz que c'est pour ma sécurité, mais ça ne marchera pas pour moi. " avait-il envie de hurler. A la place, avec un calme forcé : " Je ne veux pas revenir à New York. "

" Donc, tu vas continuer à te mettre en danger jusqu'à ce que nous ayons à t'enterrer ? Qu'y a-t-il de si merveilleux dans des microscopes au Nevada ? Bon sang, Greg, c'est le _Nevada _! " Greg pouvait presque voir son père agiter ses verres progressifs pour appuyer ses propos. Cet homme n'avait pas l'habitude de s'entendre dire non. " Est-ce que ça a quoi que ce soit à voir avec cette fille enceinte ? "

" Non ! Si ! Je veux dire, un peu. Ecoute, papa, j'aime ce que je fais pour vivre ; j'aime la science et résoudre des crimes – certainement plus que je pourrais jamais aimer les affaires, et oui je sais que je n'ai jamais essayé. J'aime bien ne pas geler sur pied ici en hiver. J'aime mon petit appartement et ma petite voiture. Et j'aime aider Sara. Je ne sais même pas ce qui va se passer dans le futur ou si elle va envisager de sortir avec moi, mais _j'aime_ l'avoir quand je rentrerai chez moi. Je... j'aime bien cette fille enceinte. "

La réponse immédiate fut le silence. Greg pensa que son père allait exploser, mais bien que Axel Sanders essaie indubitablement de manipuler les choses en sa faveur, cela ne faisait pas de lui un homme froid ou indifférent aux autres. " Comment suis-je supposer te convaincre alors que tu viens de déclarer ton amour à cette demoiselle... Saddle ? "

" Sidle. Et je n'ai pas dit que je l'aimais. "

" Presque. "

" Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas arrêter de me harceler ? "

Le rire de son père résonna à l'autre bout du fil. Greg considéra que ça équivalait à " non ".

* * *

Alors que Sara et Liz dînaient, et que Greg argumentait, Grissom fixait son ordinateur, contemplant l'idée d'un troisième pot de café. Comme une sorte de démon, l'enquête le tourmentait, apportant peu d'indices et encore moins de réponses. Le désespoir commençait à s'installer ; toutes les enquêtes ne pouvaient pas être résolues et, d'après la manière dont les choses tournaient, l'homme qui avait tiré sur Greg allait probablement s'en sortir, malgré les efforts de tout le labo. Parfois, son travail était plus que détestable.

Les yeux dans le vide, il pensa à Sara. La belle Sara, qui avait craqué pour lui si longtemps et avec qui il avait été _beaucoup_ plus impliqué qu'il aurait dû l'être. La belle Sara, qui était apparemment tombée enceinte de Greg seulement deux semaines plus tard. Cela l'ennuyait, d'abord parce qu'il était froissé, ensuite parce que son instinct d'enquêteur détectait une incongruité. Mais pourquoi ? Elle n'allait pas lui mentir à propos de quelque chose d'aussi important. D'un autre côté, une de ses devises personnelles était, en gros, de ne faire confiance à personne ; ne pas s'attendre à ce que qui que ce soit agisse d'une façon prévisible. Il l'avait lui-même dit à Sara.

Troisièmement, Greg et elle avait certainement semblé former un couple, même quand elle était prétendument tombée enceinte. Ils sortaient ensemble, venaient au travail ensemble, parlaient ensemble et avaient fini par habiter ensemble. Apparemment, il avait même rencontré ses parents – Grissom n'avait jamais été même dans son appartement avant ce jour fatidique. C'était venu de manière totalement impromptue.

Donc, pourquoi les doutes l'assaillaient-ils ? Pourquoi ses instincts lui disaient-ils de creuser plus profondément, d'interroger encore, alors que son sens commun et son sens du décorum lui disaient autre chose ? Décidant de remettre ses priorités à jour, Gil revint à son travail sur l'affaire et repoussa toutes ses appréhensions au fond de son esprit, où elles pourraient festoyer en paix.

* * *

Alors que Liz et Sara mangeaient, que Greg débattait de styles de vie avec son père, et que Grissom se creusait le cerveau sur l'affaire, Kykelikokos et Phil Hamster commencèrent à se rapprocher. Encore. En fait, Phil allait bientôt être moment. L'ironie de la situation ne serait perçue ni par Sara ni par Greg.

* * *

T/N : J'ai supposé que les lecteurs anglophones pourraient se débrouiller tous seuls avec les résultats d'une recherche des paroles de la chanson à laquelle pense Sara. En voici une adaptation pour vous : Fiddler on the Roof (Un violon sur le toit en français) est une comédie musicale qui se passe en Russie en 1905. La chanson montre un vieux couple, marié depuis 25 ans, où le mari demande subitement à sa femme si elle l'aime (la réponse finale est " je suppose que oui ").

REVIEW SVP


	10. Requiem pour un Mensonge

Mon Erreur Bénie

Réponses aux reviews :

**Sidle13** : " Je m'attendais pas à voir la suite de cette fic que j'adore !  
Vive une suite "  
_Réponse_ : Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres en comptant celui-ci. Le dernier est à moitié traduit et je le mettrai en ligne dans un ou deux jours. Après, je me dirigerai vers une fic d'un autre auteur.  
**  
****Nanou62** : " bonne petite fic, en espérant avoir la suite bientôt, il me tarde de savoir si Grissom va être au courant, et comment il va réagir, beau pétrin Sara quand même "  
_Réponse_ : La scène est dans ce chapitre. J'étais morte de rire en la traduisant. L'auteur a fait vraiment très fort sur ce coup là.

**Chriscarter661** : " Alors voilà moi je vais pas sur ce site depuis très très longtemps, alors je n'avais jamais lu ton histoire, mais Sidle13 m'a dit de la lire, je l'ai écouté et j'ai bien fait. C'est bien sympa comme histoire... Mais dis moi, ça vient de quelle fic en anglais ? Ça me dit rien du tout. Et c'est quand que tu écris la suite ? J'ai lu ton profil et je me suis dis que j'aurais pu l'écrire moi même il y a un an, mais depuis que j'ai découvert CSI et les fics, je me suis remise à écrire comme dans ma "jeunesse"... Bon.. Bref, pas besoin de te raconter ma vie.. Bonne fic en tout cas... "  
_Réponse_ : Fan de X-Files, je présume ? Alors, je vais essayer de répondre dans l'ordre... D'abord, la fic est de Jenben (dans mes fics favorites). J'ai eu une période fan accro de Greg il y a quoi, deux ans ? A l'époque, je dévorais tout ce que je pouvais trouver et j'ai démarré la traduction de quelques très bonnes fics, c'est toujours en cours.  
La suite ? Là, maintenant, et la fin dans un à deux jours.  
Mon profil ? Il faudrait du temps pour tout raconter... Tu peux aller voir mon blog (le lien est dans mon profil, justement), j'explique d'avantage ce qui s'est passé, c'est le premier message ('Dorénavant, je serai traductrice').  
Quel âge tu as ? J'ai commencé à écrire des fics quand j'avais 15 ans (et devine quoi... X-Files) et j'en ai 27. Je ne sais pas si je recommencerai à écrire un jour, je suis complètement bloquée pour l'instant.

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Requiem pour un Mensonge

Le traumatisme ouvrit les yeux de Sara sur d'avantage que ses seuls nouveaux sentiments envers Greg ; elle se sentait aussi une obligation renouvelée envers Grissom. La peur de sa réaction avait diminué de façon significative à la lueur de la terreur véritable qu'elle avait expérimentée au cours des deux dernières semaines. Et puis, dans un court moment de lucidité pré-grossesse, elle avait réalisé que quelle que soit sa réaction, cela ne pourrait jamais lui causer plus d'anxiété que ne lui en posait le fait de ne _pas_ lui dire. Ça la gardait souvent éveillée la nuit.

" Je vais le faire. " annonça-t-elle, debout près du canapé et de Greg. Ce dernier était rentré à la maison seulement quelques jours auparavant, après deux semaines d'hôpital.

Il arrêta _Mystery Science Theater 3000 _(T/N : série parodique inédite en France) et lutta pour s'asseoir. " Faire quoi ? "

" Parler à Gris. "

" A propos du bébé ? "

" Non, à propos de l'évolution du socialisme en Europe de l'Est – _évidement_, à propos du bébé ! "

Greg la regarda avec surprise. Oui, il l'avait encouragée à dire la vérité, mais maintenant elle semblait intéressée romantiquement par lui – son but dans la vie depuis qu'il l'avait vue dans le labo pour la première fois. Et puis, est-ce qu'elle ne lui était pas redevable ? Il avait pris soin d'elle au cours des sept derniers mois, incluant, mais ce n'était pas limité à ça, la faire venir chez lui, donner des conseils, abandonner le café, faire la cuisine, le ménage et se faire tirer dessus en protégeant le père de Trois (en tout cas, c'est à ça que ça ressemblait maintenant ; on ne voyait pas _toujours_ nettement après-coup).

_Greg, espèce de tête de lard, ne sois pas ridicule ; elle ne te doit rien. C'est toi qui as choisi de tout faire. Bien sûr, elle a l'air plus _maussade _que reconnaissante. Pour qui elle se prend ? Du calme ! C'est juste tes nerfs qui parlent parce que tous ce que tu as pu faire ces dernières semaines, c'est regarder la télé et manger. Elle est douce et attentionnée – bon sang, elle a passé tout le temps à ton chevet à l'hôpital. Donc pourquoi elle veut aller vers Grissom maintenant ? Pourquoi elle veut te quitter ? La ferme !_

" Greg ? "

" _Quoi _? Je veux dire, c'est une bonne idée. "

" Dis-le comme si tu le pensais. " Elle sourit légèrement et s'assit pour soulager ses pieds enflés. " Ecoute, tu as eu raison tout du long et je commence seulement à le réaliser. Je devais revoir mes priorités. "

Il prit un air de chien battu. " Qu'est-ce qui est à l'ordre du jour, alors ? "

" Le bébé et moi. Oui, je vais le dire à Grissom, mais surtout pour Trois et moi. Trois mérite d'avoir un père qui connaît son existence, et je mérite de dormir la nuit. Et puis, le jour où ce truc doit arriver se rapproche et je ne pourrai pas accoucher si je me sens coupable. Même si je voudrais bien le faire si ça devait se passer _maintenant_. "

" Tu ronges ton frein ? "

" Je veux retrouver mon corps. "

" Ouais, _ça_ devrait arriver après l'accouchement. "

" De quoi tu parles ? "

Il sourit. " Eh bien, après que tu aies accouché, tu vas donner le sein. Or, il y a des infirmières spécialistes de l'allaitement complètement cinglées ; Liz a appelé la Leche League (T/N : ligue d'accouchement) pour avoir des conseils et ils lui ont dit d'allaiter Geffy jusqu'à son _cinquième_ anniversaire. "

" En mois ? "

" _Années_. Tu as une longue route devant toi. "

" C'est _horrible_ d'être une femme. "

Il tapota son ventre d'un geste réconfortant. " Sara, je n'échangerais pas ma place avec toi pour tout l'or du monde. "

Elle lui lança un regard en biais. " Tu veux dire plus que ce que tu as déjà ? "

" Je _savais_ que ça allait venir sur le tapis ! Ecoute, l'argent n'est pas important pour moi. Si c'était le cas, je vivrais à New York, j'aurais un chauffeur qui m'emmènerait d'un conseil d'administration à un autre conseil d'administration, et je ferais des voyages d'affaires dans le jet de la compagnie. Je dînerais à 21 heures avec Michael Eisner et Steve Jobs pour discuter d'une fusion subsidiaire. Rien de ça n'est moi. _C_'est moi. Enfin, pas le genre rester assis sur mes fesses à regarder la télé et m'engraisser en mangeant des flavofides— "

" Flavo_quoi _? "

" Désolé, référence culturelle (T/N : même Google n'en a jamais entendu parler). Mais tu sais ce que je veux dire. Je ne suis pas mon père. "

" Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le réaliser plus tôt. Tu sors d'une famille d'immigrants relativement récents, tu es prêt à baisser ton salaire pour aller sur le terrain, et le café que tu bois vaut quarante dollars la livre. "

" Qu'est-ce que mes ancêtres ont à voir là-dedans ? "

" Tu sais – le rêve américain – la plupart des gens qui sont ici depuis un moment cessent de rêver et se contentent de subsister. Mais je sors du sujet. Ecoute, je dois le dire à Gris. Ça me rend cinglée. Tu peux te débrouiller tout seul pendant deux heures ? "

" Hé, tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est rester ici et regarder Gros-Bras-la-Fumée balancer des canadiens du haut d'un toit avec la petite amie de sa grand-mère. _Toi_, ça ira ? "

" J'espère. Et ne parle plus jamais de ce genre d'émissions. "

* * *

Gil annula son rendez-vous avec Lady Heather pour voir Sara à propos de quelque chose d'urgent. Il espérait que ce n'était pas pour annoncer sa démission pour cause de maternité. Après tout, presque tout le labo savait qu'elle portait l'enfant de et/ou était fiancée à ou sortant avec un homme d'une richesse abrutissante (ou au moins un homme sur le point d'hériter d'une masse d'argent). Démissionner ne lui ressemblerait pas, mais il avait vu la maternité changer un certain nombre de femmes. Ils se rencontrèrent dans le même restaurant que celui où Sara et Greg étaient allés après qu'il ait découvert sa grossesse (pas que Grissom le sache). Elle passa la porte, avec une allure extrêmement... enceinte. 

" Salut Trish, on pourrait avoir notre table habituelle ? "

Après leur premier petit-déjeuner, Sara et Greg étaient venus régulièrement – deux fois par semaine quand elle avait été en congé maternité. Elle avait présenté ses excuses à la pauvre serveuse pour son comportement, expliquant qu'elle était enceinte, et maintenant appréciait la jeune fille familière, si péniblement enjouée.

" Pas de problème, Mlle Siddle. Où est M. Sanders ? Je ne vous ai pas vus pendant deux semaines ; je me demandais si le bébé était né. "

" Je n'ai pas eu une telle chance. Il est resté à la maison. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'amener une de ces assiettes de bâtonnets de fromage grillé ? Oh, et un sundae au caramel ? Et un verre de lait. Qu'est-ce que vous prenez ? " demanda-t-elle à Gil.

" Je vais juste prendre de l'eau en attendant qu'on commande le repas. "

Trish gloussa et Sara eut un sourire. " _C'est_ mon repas. " Sara avait suivi le bon conseil de Greg sur quoi manger jusqu'à ce que ses envies commencent pour de bon et que les nausées disparaissent. Pourquoi gâcher une parfaite excuse de manger ce qu'elle voulait, quand elle voulait, et autant qu'elle voulait ?

" Oh. Alors je vais prendre la salade et la soupe, s'il vous plaît – celles qui sont annoncées dehors. "

" Tout de suite. "

Le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que Gil commente " Je suis surpris que vous vouliez avoir une conversation importante dans un restaurant. "

_J'avais besoin d'un endroit familier et l'appartement de Greg, ce n'était pas possible_. " Vous auriez été appelé ailleurs si on s'était vus au labo ; tout le monde a besoin de vous. "

" Alors, pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi ? "

Inspiration pour se calmer. " Je devais vous parler à propos de la grossesse. "

Il hocha la tête. _Et voilà. Je vais perdre le meilleur enquêteur que j'aie jamais eu à cause d'un fœtus._ " D'accord. "

" Et bien, je voulais... " _Vous dire que je vais avoir votre bébé._ " C'est à dire, j'ai pensé que vous devriez savoir... " _Que tout ce que je vous ai dit était un mensonge. Un beau gros mensonge ! Je porte votre enfant ! Surprise !_ " Ecoutez, c'est juste... "

" Est-ce que vous allez quitter le labo ? "

" Quoi ? Le quitter ? Non ! " Elle prit une autre inspiration, puisa au fond d'elle-même tout le courage possible, ouvrit la bouche et—

" Et voilà. Voyons, sundae, bâtonnets de mozzarella et lait pour Mlle Sidle, et soupe et salade pour son ami. Voulez-vous plus d'eau, monsieur ? "

" Non, merci. "

Elle sourit encore plus et se tourna vers Sara, prenant une tasse de thé sur son plateau. " Vous savez, Mlle Sidle, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre la dernière fois quand vous disiez que vous étiez vraiment stressée, donc je vous ai fait du thé aux herbes, ça pourra peut-être vous aider. C'est la maison qui l'offre. "

" Merci, Trish. C'est très gentil. "

" Oui. Je veux dire, j'ai commencé à penser à combien je serais stressée si le vrai père de mon enfant ne _savait_ pas qu'il était le père et que je devais trouver un moyen de lui dire, mais que j'avais menti si longtemps que ça semblait impossible, et puis tout le monde croirait que cet _autre_ type est le père – ça serait un cauchemar. En tout cas, bon appétit. " Elle s'éloigna en sautillant.

_Seigneur, tuez-moi maintenant_. " Comment est votre soupe ? "

Il souleva un sourcil. " Comment est votre thé ? "

Elle ferma les yeux, se sentant triste et faible. Avec un calme surprenant, et en le regardant dans les yeux, elle commença son explication. " Quand nous avons couché ensemble, je prenais un contraceptif. Malheureusement, je prenais aussi un antibiotique, qui a bloqué l'action du contraceptif. Quand j'ai réalisé ce qui s'était passé, je me sentais complètement dépassée et j'étais incapable de vous le dire ; vous aviez clairement laissé entendre qu'on ne pouvait pas être ensemble. En voyant que j'étais de mauvaise humeur et que je vomissais, Greg a compris et il a offert de m'aider. Ensuite, le temps a passé, vous avez découvert que j'étais enceinte et je ne savais pas quoi vous dire, alors j'ai menti. Les choses se sont compliquées ensuite et on en est là. " Elle regarda son ventre. " On en est tous là. Où on le sera bientôt. "

Etrangement, malgré le contrôle serré sous lequel il gardait ses émotions, il semblait vraiment triste. Surpris, bien sûr, et en colère. Mais sa tristesse la frappa et elle sentit les larmes se créer.

" Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit ? Comment pensiez-vous que j'allais réagir ? "

" Je ne sais pas. En colère contre moi parce que ma pilule n'a pas fonctionné, incapable de travailler avec moi plus longtemps ; en colère, accusateur, n'importe quoi. Quoi que ce fut, je ne voulais pas le savoir. Je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude ; je ne m'effraie pas facilement. Je dirais que je suis désolée, mais ça ne vaudrait pas grand-chose, hein ? "

" Non. "

Elle perça sa glace avec sa cuiller et se demanda brièvement quel goût aurait un bâtonnet de fromage avec un peu de caramel au beurre. Ou peut-être du _gâteau_ au fromage blanc et du caramel. Avec un glaçage de chocolat croustillant. _Non, arrête de penser à la nourriture et concentre-toi sur le _problème ! " Quelle _est_ votre réaction ? "

" A propos du mensonge ou de découvrir que je vais être père ? "

" A propos d'être un père ; je pense que peux deviner l'autre seule. "

" Du choc, sur le moment. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il était de moi sauf la fois où je vous ai demandé ; je n'avais aucune raison de douter de vous. Vous allez devoir me donner le temps de digérer l'information et... de m'en occuper. "

" Je sais. Je comprends. "

Il enfonça sa fourchette dans son propre repas. " Pourquoi me dites-vous maintenant ? "

" Parce que quand Greg s'est fait tirer dessus, j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas à avoir peur de grand chose ; ça a remis les choses en place. Et puis, il ne va pas s'écouler longtemps avant que j'accouche, et je ne pouvais pas le faire avec ça sur la conscience. "

" Alors, quelle est la relation entre vous et Greg ? "

Elle haussa les épaules. " C'est mon ami. Mon meilleur ami, je pense. Peut-être plus. Je voudrais savoir quelque chose, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Est-ce que vous auriez voulu que j'avorte ? "

" C'est entre vous et votre médecin.'

" Mais _vous_ auriez _voulu _? "

" Si vous étiez venue me voir quand vous veniez de le découvrir et m'aviez demandé, j'aurais dit non. Maintenant, comme vous ne m'avez rien dit, est-ce que j'aurais voulu que vous avortiez ? " Il la regarda avec résignation. " Non. "

* * *

La nouvelle se répandit comme un feu de forêt à travers le labo quand Nick entendit Grissom au téléphone avec Lady Heather. Il était venu déposer un rapport et avait ouvert sans frapper (après tout, il n'avait qu'à le poser sur le bureau et il _pensait_ que Gris était sur une affaire). Cependant, il entendit la discussion à voix basse, Grissom lui tournant le dos. Il alla aussitôt le dire à Warrick. Warrick le dit à Archie. Archie le dit à Catherine. Catherine le dit à Brass. Dans l'heure, même le type qui délivrait les bonbonnes d'eau pour les fontaines à eau était au courant. Heureusement, quand son téléphone commença à être bombardé d'appels, Sara était dans le cabinet du médecin, portable éteint. 

" Mlle Siddle, je voudrais déclencher le travail dans la semaine. "

" Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? "

" Tout va bien, à part que le bébé pèse déjà trois kilos sept, et que lorsque vous arriverez à terme, elle pèsera plus de quatre kilos. Franchement, je ne pense pas que votre corps puisse supporter ça. "

Le médecin n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'il avait dit, mais Sara avait clairement entendu. " Elle ? "

" Quoi ? Oh... zut. Mlle Sidle, je suis désolé, ça m'a échappé. "

Elle ne lui porta pas une grande attention. Donc, Trois était une Trois-ette. Ça expliquerait qu'elle se soit enfilé un quart de la boîte de chocolats suisses de deux kilos que Liz avait envoyé comme remerciements. " Alors, quand voulez-vous déclencher ? "

" Bientôt. Mettez vos affaires en ordre, appelez votre coach ou la personne que vous voulez avoir avec vous, faites vos affaires et soyez prête à pousser. Est-ce que trois jours sont assez ? "

Trois jours ? Dans trois jours, elle allait avoir le bébé ? Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir soulagée, excitée ou nerveuse. " Pas de problème. Trois jours. "

Elle se demanda comment Grissom allait réagir à _cette_ nouvelle.


	11. Finalement, Ils Vécurent Heureux

Réponses aux reviews :

**Sidle 13** : " Ah enfin Sara va avoir son bébé , enfin celui de Grissom aussi  
Hâte de lire la suite "  
_Réponse_ : Ben oui. Bonne lecture !

**Lunenoire** : " toujours aussi flegmatique Griss... perso le couple Sara/Grissom me convient moins bien que Sara/Sanders...mais bon cela n'engage que moi. "  
_Réponse_ : Dans ce chapitre, il va prendre une apparence presque humaine. Je peux te dire pour avoir longuement parcouru la partie anglophone du site que les Sara/Grissom sont largement majoritaires.

**Nanou62** : " honte à moi, je me suis aperçue que j'avais oublié de mettre une petite review.  
très joli chapitre, quelle gaffeuse cette serveuse, mais je crois que Sara n'aurait jamais réussi à se dépatouiller dans son méli-mélo... elle est vraiment cool cette fic, j'ai hâte de savoir comment va être la vie de Sara avec ses deux serviteur (lol) même si je pense que Grissom restera Grissom...  
merci et vivement la suite! "  
_Réponse_ : Le mal est réparé ! Pas mal, le coup de la serveuse, hein ? Je me marrais tellement que j'ai dû m'arrêter plusieurs fois.  
Pour Grissom, je ne pense pas qu'un tremblement de terre puisse changer son comportement.

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Finalement, Ils Vécurent Heureux.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ? "

La tête de Greg apparut derrière l'immense boîte qu'il portait dans la chambre de Sara. " Des cadeaux. " grogna-t-il. " De la part de Liz. Je commence à penser qu'elle t'aime plus que moi. Ouvre ; je veux voir ce qu'il y a. " Il mit une autre poignée de glaçons dans sa bouche en la regardant avec impatience. C'était sa cinquième coupe de glaçons.

Sara ne lui accorda même pas un regard en coupant le ruban adhésif UPS avec une clé de voiture. A l'intérieur, il y avait un certain nombre de paquets plus petits, joliment enveloppés, et une grande corbeille de fruits exotiques. Elle émit un 'ooh' d'admiration.

" Ouvre-les, ouvre-les ! Je veux voir ce que tu as eu ! "

Avec un soupir, elle commença à défaire les papiers et les rubans. Un beau peignoir, des serviettes et des gants de toilette lavande de chez Crabtree Evelyn. Une _vraie_ cuiller en argent, avec un petit mot à propos du programme télé du même nom. Une couverture de cachemire rose. Un oreiller extra-large. Un livre de bébé relié en cuir. Une grande boîte de chocolats. Et une boîte en fer avec le nom de Greg dessus. Elle la lui tendit.

" Ooh ! Des gâteaux maison ! Je suis sûr que ça va bien avec les glaçons. "

Au bord des larmes, Sara regarda Greg. " Tu as la plus gentille sœur que j'aie jamais rencontré. Je veux dire, ça a dû coûter une fortune et Trois n'est même pas de toi. " Elle s'arrêta aussitôt, embarrassée par ce qu'elle avait dit. Greg baissa les yeux. Heureusement, le Dr Miller entra à temps pour rompre l'atmosphère pesante.

" Mlle Sidle, M. Sanders. Fin prêts pour aujourd'hui ? "

Ils se regardèrent. Prêts ? Non. Excités, nerveux, heureux, terrifiés, choqués et pleins d'appréhension ? Bien sûr.

Le médecin lui donna une petite tape sur le ventre et sourit. " Est-ce que M. Sanders va vous accompagner ? Je pense qu'il ferait un merveilleux coach. "

Greg regarda ailleurs, n'importe où mais pas les deux autres, mais Sara regarda froidement le médecin. " Nous en avons déjà discuté. "

" J'ai pensé que vous aviez peut-être changé d'avis. "

" Est-ce que j'ai _l'air_ d'une personne qui change d'avis ? Je ne veux pas de coach – ni le père, ni mon ami, ni ma mère, ni Bobby Knight. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préférerais limiter le nombre de personnes qui vont reluquer mon vagin alors qu'un bébé en sort. C'est déjà assez humiliant d'être allonger les jambes écartelées dans des étriers devant vous et Dieu sait combien d'autres personnes – je n'ai aucune intention de rallonger la liste. Et si vous essayez de me dire une fois de plus comment avoir mon bébé, je vous vire et j'engage le premier venu. On se comprend bien ? "

Il ne put que hocher la tête et s'éloigner docilement, la queue entre les jambes. " _Ne vous inquiétez pas_ " lui avaient-ils dit en fac de médecine " _Ces femmes vous regarderont avec respect et apprécieront le travail que vous faites. Vous êtes celui qui mettra leur enfant au monde en sécurité ; vous serez un héros à leurs yeux._ " Bande de crétins menteurs, bons à rien et datés. Les femmes avaient cessé de considérer ainsi leurs gynécos à peu près à la même époque où elles avaient brûlé leurs soutiens-gorge. Ce qui, entre parenthèses, n'avait absolument aucun sens ; allaient-elles brûler leurs _dessous_ ensuite ?

Greg regarda Sara. " Bon sang " murmura-t-il " rends sa virilité à ce pauvre type. " Il alla jusqu'au lit et s'assit, puis parla à voix basse. " Je devrais probablement te dire que, euh, pousser va produire plus que le bébé. " elle le regarda d'un air vide. " Et plus que le placenta. " Même regard. " Tu sais, quand tu vas aux toilettes et que tu pousses... et ce n'est pas de l'urine... "

Elle comprit, et le gratifia de son regard meurtrier. " Je hais les hommes. "

Il hocha gravement la tête. " Ne t'en fais pas, c'est évident. Un glaçon ? "

* * *

Oh, _Seigneur_ ! Eve n'a pas pu pécher à _ce_ point contre Vous ! S'il vous plaît, ayez pitié de moi... s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît... 

La contraction s'arrêta et Sara poussa un soupir de soulagement alors qu'une infirmière lui essuyait le front et lui offrait des glaçons. Elle s'écroula contre l'oreiller, physiquement et émotionnellement vidée, ainsi que prête à abandonner. Si le bébé ne voulait pas sortir, très bien – qu'elle reste. Visiblement, toute cette histoire de pousser n'avait aucun sens ; si le bébé devait être poussé, c'est qu'elle ne devait pas être prête, n'est-ce pas ? Etait-elle la _seule_ personne dans cette pièce à penser rationnellement ?

" Sara, nous avons une nouvelle contraction qui arrive. "

Comme si elle avait besoin qu'on lui dise. _Seigneur, faites que ce soit la dernière. Je vous jure, si c'est la dernière, je ne tuerai pas ma mère pour m'avoir encouragé à accoucher _" _naturellement_ "_. Pitié, la dernière ! Ou tuez-moi ! L'un ou l'autre, je m'en fiche. Au moins, les soldats blessés ont une balle à mordre ! L'expérience de Greg, _pensa-t-elle_, n'était _rien _comparé à donner la vie. Je préférerais me faire tirer dessus._

" C'est une bonne fille, on y va encore une fois. "

" Qui, 'nous' ? Il n'y a pas de _nous_ ! C'est _moi_ ! Et si vous m'appelez 'fille' encore une fois, je vous _tue_. "

" Juste encore un peu. " murmura le Dr Miller, pour son seul bénéfice. Un moment plus tard, il cria " Je vois la tête ! Nous – euh, _vous_ – y êtes presque ! Maintenant, vous devez vraiment vous concentrer ; j'ai besoin que vous poussiez plus fort. "

" Je vous _hais_ ! "

" Très bien, haïssez-moi et poussez plus fort. "

Elle fit appel à ses dernières réserves de patience et poussa, déterminée à faire sortir cette chose. A ce moment, elle se fichait complètement de savoir combien il y avait de personnes dans la pièce, regardant son vagin, de la quantité de sang, mucus et matières fécales impliquées, ou même des vaisseaux sanguins éclatant sur son visage. Tout ce qui lui importait était de faire cesser cette douleur. Elle grogna, se tendit, et cria alors que la tête de Trois émergeait.

" Très bien, Sara ! Très bon travail ! Maintenant, respirez ; le bébé va faire le reste. "

Elle retomba sur le lit alors que le Dr Miller sortait une épaule puis une autre. Elle eut la sensation unique d'une personne tout entière sortant d'elle. Puis, deux secondes plus tard, le bruit le plus incroyable : son bébé pleurait.

Le docteur Miller, l'air fier et satisfait, lui tendit le bébé. " Mlle Sidle, vous avez une magnifique petite fille. Félicitations. " dit-il doucement en plaçant Trois sur son ventre pour qu'elle la voie.

Sara ravala ses pleurs, même alors que les larmes coulaient. C'était _sa_ fille. Elle les regarda nettoyer rapidement Trois et le teint vaguement bleuâtre se dissiper alors que le visage se désaplatissait. Pendant ce temps, le médecin posa la main sur son ventre et examina un moment les contractions qui continuaient, moins violentes, pour expulser le placenta.

" On a presque fini, Sara. " dit-il en se rasseyant entre ses jambes.

Elle sentit de la douleur, puis un fluide commencer à sortir d'elle. Elle se préparait à pousser quand le Dr Miller leva la main. " Trop de sang " dit-il à l'infirmière. " Sara, ne poussez pas. Je vais appuyer sur votre ventre pour aider le placenta à se détacher ; vous perdez trop de sang en essayant de le faire seule. "

" Où est le bébé ? "

" Les infirmière s'occupent d'elle. Elle va juste passer son Apgar et recevoir du nitrate d'argent pour ses yeux. Vous serez ensemble dans deux minutes. " Il la regarda avec un large sourire. " Elle va bien, vous allez bien, et nous avons réussi à faire tout ça sans que vous me tuiez. Bon boulot, Mlle Sidle. "

* * *

" Donc, euh... grosse semaine pour vous. " 

Gil jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme qu'il avait _pensé_ être le père. " C'est une litote impressionnante. "

Greg haussa les épaules, mais ne détacha pas ses yeux de la porte par laquelle, un jour ou l'autre, quelqu'un allait sortir et leur dire que le bébé était né. " Je me suis dit que ça serait mieux que 'Alors, ça fait quoi d'être père moins d'une semaine après avoir découvert que Sara était enceinte ?' Je ne suis pas spécialement connu pour ma facilité avec les mots – surtout avec vous. "

" Cela semble être une tendance. Je ne me suis jamais considéré comme quelqu'un à qui il est difficile de parler, compte tenu du nombre de confessions que j'ai reçues. "

" Vous êtes quelqu'un d'impressionnant. "

Greg avait passé les trois dernières heures à se lever, faire les cent pas, s'asseoir, et répéter le processus toutes les cinq minutes environ. A l'opposé, Grissom était resté assis dans le même siège, lisant le même magazine, et regardant la porte avec avidité, tout en espérant que personne ne remarquait ses mains légèrement tremblantes. Enfin, Greg décida de se rasseoir.

Il se tourna pour regarder Grissom. " Vous êtes en colère ? "

" Oui. " Il n'avait eu besoin d'aucune pause pour indiquer sa réflexion. Tout le monde savait, en dépit des apparences, qu'il était en colère. Cependant, il décida d'élaborer. " Je n'aurais pas été en colère si elle m'avait dit au tout début. Surpris, oui. Mais elle n'était pas plus responsable que moi de la création de ce bébé – seulement d'avoir menti. "

" Elle a fait une erreur. Mais elle s'est rattrapée. Elle est désolée, patron. J'étais là pour les huit mois de culpabilité et d'inquiétude. Vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point cette grossesse l'a effrayée – je veux dire, Sara peut être stoïque, mais je voyais ce truc la bouffer. " Les épaules de Greg tombèrent. Quand avait-il dormi pour la dernière fois ? Pourquoi est-ce que _rien_ ces derniers huit mois n'avait-il été simple ? " Au moins, elle vous a dit. Vous avez échappé aux nausées du matin, aux crises de larmes, et aux envies de minuit. Maintenant, vous avez une magnifique petite fille à aimer le reste de votre vie. "

" J'ai aussi raté les rendez-vous chez le médecin, voir le bébé donner des coups de pied, et toute la préparation qui va avec le fait d'attendre un bébé. " Gil n'ajouta pas à quel point la conversation avec Heather avait été surréaliste, ni qu'elle avait proposé de mettre leur relation en attente le temps que les choses se tassent. " Ce n'est pas aussi simple que vous voulez que ça le soit. "

Doucement, Greg répondit " Ce n'est pas non plus aussi _compliqué_ que _vous_ voulez que ça le soit. Vous vous rendez compte de la chance que vous avez ? Elle est à _vous_. Vous êtes papa. "

Grissom cligna des yeux – sa façon la plus exubérante de manifester sa surprise. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas réalisé plus tôt ? " Vous êtes jaloux. "

" Je ne le suis pas ! "

" Greg, je ne suis pas d'humeur à ce qu'on me mente d'avantage. "

Il regarda le plafond, comme espérant une aide divine, ou simplement remarquant la fuite d'eau. Puis, fermant les yeux et prétendant parler à l'air, il répondit " J'ai beaucoup de sentiments pour Sara et, je pense, pour le bébé aussi. "

Voilà. Pourquoi Sara n'avait-elle pas été honnête dès le début ? Tout ce qu'elle aurait eu à faire, c'est aller dans le bureau de Grissom, fermer les yeux, lui dire que le bébé était de lui, et ressortir avec les yeux fermés. En prévoyant ça correctement, Greg aurait attendu dehors avec une voiture et un bon itinéraire de fuite pour échapper en vitesse à la présence de Grissom.

" Il semble que nous ayons beaucoup de choses à régler. "

" Ouais. Espérons qu'on pourra le faire pour que Trois s'en sorte bien. "

Gil plissa le front. " Qui est Trois ? "

" C'est comme ça qu'on appelait le bébé avant qu'on sache que c'était une fille. Vous savez, 'Et bébé fait trois'. Je n'avais pas envie de l'appeler 'ça' tout le— "

Le Dr Miller passa la porte. Grissom et Greg se levèrent aussitôt.

" J'ai la joie de vous apprendre que Mlle Sidle a donné naissance à une magnifique petite fille de trois kilos six. Elles vont très bien toutes les deux. Elles se reposent. Mlle Sidle m'a dit que vous étiez les bienvenus. Rappelez-vous, cependant, qu'elle est très fatiguée. Vous pouvez venir avec moi. "

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avant de regarder le médecin. Greg tendit une main vers la porte. " Après vous. Papa. "

* * *

Greg étreignit Sara, le bébé, puis s'éloigna discrètement pour laisser Grissom et elle parler en privé. Gil s'assit et la regarda essayer en vain d'allaiter. Elle lui lança un regard. " Pas aussi facile que ça en a l'air. " 

Il hocha la tête. Seigneur, elle était radieuse. Et le bébé ? Absolument magnifique. Il ne pouvait pas ôter ses yeux d'elles ; dès qu'il sentait qu'il en avait bien regardé une, son regard allait vers l'autre. N'était-il pas supposé être en colère ? Etait-ce vraiment sa fille ?

" Elle est magnifique. " murmura-t-il.

Sara rougit et cessa d'essayer de comprendre comment fonctionnait cette histoire d'allaitement. " Vous voulez la tenir ? Je veux dire, elle est à moitié vous. Et puis, si on ne se rapportait qu'à son physique, on ne penserait pas que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec elle. "

Timidement, Grissom prit le bébé qu'elle lui tendait et la tint comme il pouvait contre lui. Au moins, elle ne pleurait pas. Ça devait être bon signe. Il n'arrivait pas à croire combien son corps était petit dans ses bras ; sa petite main faisait à peine le tour de son doigt. Et si incroyablement douce ! Tout doucement, il caressa la petite tête chauve et la cala dans sa main. " La ressemblance " dit-il enfin " est incroyable. Elle aurait été un secret très difficile à cacher. "

" Je sais. C'est vous, sans cheveux. "

" Vous avez un nom en tête ? "

" Non. " Elle tripota le peignoir que Liz lui avait envoyé et tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur. Pas à cause de Grissom. Non, elle avait trouvé une paix avec ça après avoir manqué de s'être fait déchirer de l'intérieur. Le problème était de ne pas avoir son bébé dans les bras. Trois avait été en sécurité dans son ventre, où Sara pouvait la protéger. Maintenant, Dieu seul savait ce qui pouvait lui arriver. " Des idées ? " demanda-t-elle après un petit moment.

" J'ai toujours aimé le nom Jeannine. "

_POUAH_ Bon, comment pouvait-elle exprimer ça poliment ? " Dommage qu'elle ne _ressemble_ pas à une Jeannine. "

Il sourit légèrement, voyant où elle voulait en venir. " Eh bien, je suppose que c'est plus votre prérogative que celle de quelqu'un d'autre ; après tout, c'est vous qui l'avez mise au monde. A propos, j'espère que vous vous sentez bien. Greg a dit que vous aviez décidé de vous passer de péridurale. "

" Oui, ça va – je pourrais la reprendre ? Merci. Ce n'était certainement pas une expérience que je voudrais revivre. Je veux dire, essayez de faire passer une voiture à travers un pneu et regardez ce qui arrive. "

Ils restèrent silencieux, regardant le bébé. La même pensée courrait dans leurs esprits : _Je ne peux pas croire que je suis parent ! Je me demande ce que Sara/Grissom pense._ Ils rompirent le silence simultanément avec " Je suis désolé—quoi ? Allez-y. Non, je vous en prie. "

Sara décida de prendre l'initiative et de dire ce qu'elle pensait sans préoccupations de politesse. " Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire _vous_ êtes désolé ? C'est moi qui ne vous ai dit la vérité sur la grossesse qu'une semaine avant la naissance. J'ai menti. Qu'est-ce que _vous_ avez fait ? "

" Je n'ai pas pris le temps de considérer ce que vous aviez traversé et combien cela, ainsi que vos hormones, a influencé votre jugement. Et puis, je suis en partie à blâmer moi-même. " admit-il, la faisant lever les sourcils. " Après tout, je suis à la tête d'une des meilleures équipes de police scientifique du pays et je n'avais pas la moindre idée ; ça n'est pas un très bon point pour moi. " De nouveau, il passa sous silence l'implication de Lady Heather. Dans un mouvement d'énervement qui ne lui était pas coutumier, elle lui avait dit de cesser son auto-apitoiement et de se mettre à la place de Sara. Elle pouvait être très éloquente, ainsi que particulièrement obstinée.

" J'apprécie. Mais savoir qui est à blâmer n'a pas d'importance ; il y a une nouvelle vie dans ce monde et nous en sommes responsables. Tout ce que je veux savoir est si vous voulez être non seulement père, mais son père. "

" Je prends mes responsabilités à cœur, Sara. "

" Je ne parle pas de passer trois jours et trois nuits à résoudre une affaire. Maintenant, c'est jusqu'à notre mort ; les pleurs, lui apprendre le pot, l'école, la puberté, les garçons, la fac – tout. " Un instant, elle une bouffée d'angoisse en pensant à ce que les 25 prochaines années allaient lui apporter. Elle la repoussa aussi vite que possible. " Je sais que vous avez dit une fois à Warrick que vous vous sentiez comme un fantôme ; vous avez dit que vous disparaîtriez un jour sans fête de départ au labo ni même un mot. Elle n'est pas ça. C'est votre fille et elle aura besoin de vous pour toujours. "

Cela ne lui fit rien sur le moment. Probablement parce que la réalisation n'allait pas se faire avant longtemps – peut-être des années – après leur conversation. " Vous savez quel point je me donne dans notre travail. Imaginez à quel point cela peut augmenter pour mon propre enfant. "

Elle pouvait voir qu'il entendait pleinement ce qu'il disait. Et elle aussi. Ils étaient deux personnes intelligentes, efficaces, travaillant dur, qui allaient prendre soin de, nourrir et élever leur enfant au mieux. Tous deux le sentaient, assis là à regarder Trois. Gil tendit même la main pour toucher à nouveau son crâne nu. Il pouvait bien faire avec cet enfant. Ils se sourirent courageusement.

Trois, sachant très bien que les parents tout neufs ont une manière de se monter le bourricot car ils n'ont pas la plus petite idée de ce qui va se passer, choisit cette opportunité pour se mettre à pleurer avec ardeur. Cela sembla parfaitement approprié.

* * *

Il parcourait le livre de prénoms, lançant des suggestions alors qu'elles lui tombaient sous les yeux. " Cordélia ? " 

" Non. "

" Millicent ? "

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? "

" Haley – c'est un bon nom scandinave. "

" Non. "

" Jacqueline ? "

" Non. "

" Stéphanie ? "

" Je déteste ce prénom.

" Ann, Marie, Debbie, Sue, Jane, Billie Jo, Grégoria ? "

" Non, non, non, non, non, absolument non et pour la dernière fois, je ne nommerai pas ma fille d'après toi, Greg ! "

Il lui tira la langue et tourna quelques pages. " Hmmm... oh, je l'ai ! Dora. "

" Dora ? Je ne pense pas— "

" Ça veut dire Cadeau de Dieu. Certainement pas ta _première_ pensée à son sujet, hein ? "

Sara se tut, puis installa Trois sur son ventre pour mieux la regarder. Elle ne ressemblait pas à une Dora. Bon, elle ne _ressemblait_ à rien à part un petit Grissom chauve. " Dora. Dora Sidle. Dora Grissom. Dora Sidle-Grissom. Ça ne sonne pas trop mal. " dit-elle d'un ton qui n'engageait à rien. " Ça me rappelle quand même un peu ce truc pour enfants. "

" On pourrait l'appeler Moira ; ça signifie Souhaitée. "

Sara fronça les sourcils. " Non. " dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Elle réfléchit au prénom et réalisa que malgré la peur, l'inquiétude, l'angoisse et la terreur qui avaient souvent accompagné ces huit derniers mois, elle ne pouvait pas nier son amour absolu de Trois. Elle était vraiment une bénédiction. " Dora est un bon nom, je crois. " Elle ramena la petite à sa tétée, ce qui se faisait de plus en plus aisé. " Dora, alors. "

Greg commençait à proposer des choix de second prénom quand Catherine, Warrick et Nick entrèrent, portant des cartes, des cadeaux et un panier de fruits. Warrick et Nick ressortirent aussitôt. Des murmures nerveux pouvaient être entendus dans la chambre, dont les occupants se regardaient les uns les autres, perplexes.

" Est-ce que – est-ce que tu pourrais couvrir ça ou quelque chose ? " demanda enfin Warrick.

Catherine roula des yeux et s'assit. " Oh, grandissez un peu, vous deux. C'est un sein. Vous en avez vu des milliers de fois rien que sur des scènes de crime. "

" Ouais, mais aucun d'eux n'était de Sara. "

Sara enleva Dora de son sein. Elle n'était pas le moins du monde gênée de montrer ses seins devant eux, surtout parce qu'ils étaient à l'hôpital. Cependant, elle n'avait pas le courage d'argumenter. " C'est bon, vous pouvez venir. L'affreux nibard est parti. Bon sang, vous étiez aussi coincés quand vos mères vous ont allaités ? "

Warrick fronça les sourcils. " Ma mère était une sainte. Pour autant que je sois concerné, je suis le fruit de l'Immaculée Conception et j'ai eu une nourrice. Comment va la gamine ? Vous avez choisi un nom déjà ? "

" Dora. Elle va bien. Nick, enlève tes pattes de mes chocolats ; si tu en veux, fais un bébé. "

Ils discutèrent tous un moment, tenant Dora à tour de rôle. Nick gardait les yeux sur les bonbons, donc Greg finit par les emmener lui et Warrick à la cafétéria pour prendre une glace qui, bien qu'ils aient techniquement à la sortir d'une machine, contenait néanmoins de bonnes quantités de sucre. Pour sa part, Greg ressemblait à la fois à un fier papa, un fier copain, et un type pas trop sûr de sa place.

" Alors. " commença Catherine, se rasseyant et tenant Dora avec l'aisance d'une mère. " Comment tu tiens le coup ? "

" Ça va, je crois. Je n'arrête pas d'osciller entre contente et triste, nerveuse et tranquille, pleine d'espoir et terrifiée, excitée et angoissée. A un moment, je pense que je ferai une bonne mère et le suivant, je suis persuadé que je vais lui faire du mal. C'est normal ? "

" Parfaitement normal. Une partie de ton travail de mère est d'être une masse de nerfs tendue et paranoïaque pendant les... oh, trente prochaines années, je dirais. Pour toi, cependant, c'est encore plus compliqué à cause de ta relation avec Grissom. " Elle leva la main pour empêcher Sara de poser des questions. " Nick a entendu des bribes de conversation et tout le labo est au courant. Ne te sens pas mal ; les hommes sont perdus mais les femmes comprennent totalement. Personne ne t'en veut. "

Sara soupira. " Eh bien, je suppose que ça devait sortir un jour. "

Catherine leva le bébé, comme pour souligner le propre secret mal gardé de sa condition de mère. Elle sourit ce faisant, puis redevint sérieuse. " Comme les garçons ne sont pas là, je vais te donner trois conseils puis je me tais. Premièrement, n'écoute aucun des conseils qu'on te dira ; les gens vont te dire de faire de telle ou telle façon, mais tu auras intérêt à faire à ta manière. Deuxièmement, n'épouse pas quelqu'un parce que tu as un bébé ; c'est pour ça que je me suis mariée et on sait ce que ça a donné. Enfin, n'aie pas peur de demander de l'aide ; tu ne seras pas une bonne mère si tu ne vas pas vers l'extérieur. " Elle sourit à nouveau. " Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire. Souviens-toi bien de la partie sur les conseils des gens. "

" Je vais garder ça en tête. "

" Tu sais " dit Catherine en lui rendant le bébé à regret, " C'est beaucoup plus agréable de venir voir un collègue à l'hôpital quand ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui s'est fait tirer dessus. J'aimerais juste qu'on ait trouvé le gars qui a fait ça. Je te jure, c'est comme s'il avait disparu de la surface du globe. Est-ce que Greg – il n'est pas en colère qu'on n'ait fait aucun progrès ? "

" Greg ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il _meurt_ d'envie de reprendre le boulot et d'aider, mais il comprend qu'on ne peut pas résoudre toutes les affaires. "

Catherine hocha la tête. " Où sont tes parents ? "

" Oh, mon père s'est collé une intoxication alimentaire à cause de viande datant de deux semaines et il vomit encore. Il l'a mangé devant ma mère pour la provoquer et je pouvais pratiquement la voir jubiler au téléphone. "

Quelques minutes plus tard, les garçons revinrent avec leurs glaces. Ils portaient plusieurs barres chacun, par appétit dévorant de mâle. Greg s'assit au bout du lit de Sara et joua avec le bébé tout en mangeant. Entre deux bouchées, Warrick et Nick réussirent à mettre Sara au courant de toutes les affaires auxquelles ils pouvaient penser. Greg n'était pas le seul impatient de revenir au travail.

Quand elle bâilla, ses visiteurs s'excusèrent et repartirent avec beaucoup de félicitations et de promesses de revenir, même si deux d'entre eux ajoutèrent qu'ils ne voulaient pas de tétée avant ou pendant leur visite. Cela laissa Sara et Greg seuls de nouveau, avec la nouvellement nommée Dora.

" Ils savent. "

" Je sais. "

" Nick n'a pas la langue dans sa poche. "

" Je sais. "

" Sara... Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? "

Elle leva la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux. Comment pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Grissom ne semblait pas lui en vouloir et cela signifiait qu'ils pouvaient partager un intérêt commun en Dora. Avaient-ils besoin de plus ? Et à propos de ses sentiments pour Greg qu'elle avait cessé de nier il y avait bien longtemps ? Pourquoi tout devait-il être si _compliqué_ ? Dora était une bénédiction ; les choix et les actions de Sara n'en étaient pas. " Je ne sais pas. " dit-elle enfin. Elle ne pouvait pas lui donner une réponse plus honnête. " Quand je sortirai, j'aimerais revenir dans mon appartement ; je pense que ce sera mieux. A part ça, je n'ai pas la moindre idée. Je pense qu'on devra voir ça au fur et à mesure. "

Il hocha tristement la tête et laissa Dora serrer un de ses doigts. " Je vais ramener tes affaires aujourd'hui. Je pourrai monter le berceau avant de partir. "

" Greg, tu n'as pas à— "

" Ce n'est rien. En fait, je crois que je vais le faire maintenant. " Il prit rapidement son souffle, comme s'il essayait de lutter contre quelque chose, posa un léger baiser sur le front de Dora et serra la main de Sara. " Repose-toi. Je te verrai plus tard. "

Il les laissa seules.

* * *

Sara resta dans sa chambre avec Dora cette nuit-là, après avoir pleuré pendant le plus gros de la journée. Grissom était venu, bien sûr. Elle avait essayé de ne pas trop pleurer devant lui mais ça n'avait pas marché, donc elle avait fait passer ça pour des émotions de post-partum. Tous ces problèmes lui donnaient envie de s'enfuir en courant. Pouvait-elle rester à l'hôpital pour de bon ? Tout simplement refuser de partir ? Non. Sara Sidle était beaucoup de choses, mais elle n'était pas du genre à fuir un problème. Enfin, à part quand le problème était d'expliquer à Grissom qu'elle était enceinte de – oh, laissez tomber ! 

Elle serra la petite fille contre elle et regarda le visage paisible de Dora, bienheureusement ignorante de tous les tracas entourant ses conception, gestation et naissance. C'est alors qu'une pensée s'imposa à Sara : Catherine avait raison. Elle devait arrêter de se lamenter sur ses relations avec les hommes et se concentrer sur le bébé. Oui, Greg était gentil et incroyablement et ridiculement serviable, sans compter de plus en plus attirant à mesure que le temps passait. Et Grissom était prêt à pardonner et le père du bébé. Mais la personne la plus importante était celle allongée à côté d'elle. Ça devrait être assez pour tout le monde – Greg, Gil et elle-même.

Et puis, qui savait ce que le futur réservait ? Peut-être allait-elle finir avec l'un ou avec l'autre. Peut-être aucun. Elle ne pouvait essayer de deviner. Bon sang, si quelqu'un lui avait dit neuf mois plus tôt qu'en ce moment, elle allait être allongée dans un lit d'hôpital avec le bébé de Grissom, elle l'aurait grillé sur place. Parfois la vie va dans une drôle de direction, malgré toutes les précautions qu'on peut prendre.

Fermant les yeux, elle écouta sa petite fille respirer.

* * *

Gil était assis dans sa maison, sirotant un thé glacé et regardant la photo de Dora qu'il avait prise. Il jouait avec l'idée de retourner voir sa fille. 

Sa fille.

Waouh.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit deux semaines plus tôt qu'il tiendrait en ce moment une photo de sa propre fille – par _Sara_ – il aurait levé les sourcils si haut qu'ils seraient presque tombés. Mais elle était là, en parfaite image digitale. Au moins il ne se sentait plus en colère. Le charme de Dora l'avait immédiatement vaincu, ainsi qu'une mini remontée de bretelles par Catherine :

" _Ecoutez, elle vous a donné une des, sans contestations, plus belles choses au monde. Vous avez un enfant avec une femme magnifique et très intelligente ; avec la combinaison de vos QIs, ce bébé pourrait devenir maître du monde, ou au moins résoudre le cas de Jack l'Eventreur. Soyez compréhensif, Gil._ "

Cela réglait le futur de Dora comme la première Commandante en Chef et Présidente des États Unis entraînée de façon scientifique, mais que devenaient-ils lui et Sara ? Amis ? Etait-il supposé lui faire une proposition ? Est-ce qu'elle voulait qu'il le fasse ? Est-ce que _lui_ voulait ? Et Greg ? La situation rivalisait avec ses affaires les plus compliquées en degré de frustration et d'incertitude.

Soupirant, il décida de laisser simplement les choses se faire, comme n'importe quel bon scientifique ferait. Et puis, il n'avait toujours pas appelé sa mère pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait une petite-fille. Quel était le signe pour bébé, déjà ?

* * *

Greg était assis et regardait le berceau qu'il venait de monter. _Ne te sens pas mal_, se dit-il. _Tu savais dans quoi tu t'embarquais. Tu savais parfaitement bien que ça avait une fin. Alors pourquoi ça fait aussi mal ?_ Soupirant, il ramassa ses outils, aplatit et jeta la boîte qui avait enveloppé le berceau et commença à installer le petit matelas. 

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait envie d'un enfant, en tout cas. C'est sûr, Dora était adorable et il était fou d'elle, mais avait-il vraiment envie de se lever à toute heure de la nuit ? Ou de courir après un petit gamin possédé du démon ? Et oui, il aimait bien Sara. L'aimait ? Ben... peut-être. Et elle avait menti, aussi, non ? Et puis, est-ce que le père et la mère ne devaient pas être ensemble ?

Si qui que ce soit lui avait dit sept mois plus tôt qu'il se languirait de la présence de Sara et de sa fille, il lui aurait ri au nez et l'aurait foutu hors de son labo. Absurde ! Fou ! Ridicule ! Exact.

Secouant le berceau deux-trois fois pour s'assurer qu'il était solide, il décida d'aller louer un Eddie Izzard – _Dress To Kill_ semblait bien (T/N : c'est un comique, et _Dress_ est un spectacle, donc non traduit) – et noyer son chagrin dans un demi-litre de Ben et Jerry's. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas avoir Sara, mais il pouvait bien avoir des bretzels au beurre de cacahuète et enduits de caramel dans de la glace au malt et " cake or death " (T/N : toujours Eddie Izzard)

Autant laisser le futur se débrouiller tout seul.

* * *

Elle venait de faire le _pire_ cauchemar de toute sa vie. Quelle horrible chose que son cerveau avait créée. Prenant plusieurs grandes respirations, elle tâta l'espace à côté d'elle à la recherche d'un corps chaud. Aucun. 

Sara se dirigeait vers la cuisine quand elle remarqua la lumière dans le salon et entendit le léger ronronnement de la télé. L'avait-elle laissée allumée ? C'était possible. Le labo était agité, comme d'habitude, et avec tout ce à quoi elle devait penser, elle était un peu distraite. Pas étonnant que son subconscient ait concocté quelque chose de si affreux.

Avançant silencieusement, elle alla jusqu'à la pièce et s'arrêta. Elle sourit. Son mari et sa fille se tenaient là. Celle-ci endormie dans les bras de celui-là, qui la berçait en regardant _Puma Man_ se faire massacrer. Génial – était-il sérieusement en train d'essayer de corrompre son jeune esprit avec ces nullités de _Mystery Science Theater 3000_ ?

" Je t'ai réveillée ? " demanda-t-il. " J'ai mis le son aussi bas que je pouvais entendre. "

" Non, ce n'est pas toi. J'ai fait un cauchemar. "

" Quelle coïncidence ; elle aussi. " Il se leva, remit Dora dans son lit et rejoignit sa femme sur le canapé. " Elle a rêvé qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à son chien en peluche. Et toi ? "

Elle s'appuya contre lui. " J'ai rêvé qu'elle était morte. Je rentrais et je trouvais un mot de la baby-sitter disant qu'elles étaient à l'hôpital. J'étais affolée et je ne pouvais pas te contacter au labo ; et il se révélait que c'était ma faute parce que j'avais, je ne sais pas comment, laissé mon arme par terre là où elle pouvait la trouver. " Elle secoua la tête. " Le pire cauchemar d'un parent. "

" Eh bien, elle n'est _pas_ morte et tu ne laisserais _jamais_ ton arme là où elle pourrait la trouver. Aucun de nous ne le ferait. Tu veux une tasse de café ? J'ai acheté de déca – va comprendre. "

" Non. Je veux que tu me promettes que rien de mal ne lui arrivera jamais. "

" Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. Mais nous savons tous les deux que je ne peux pas. J'ai peur que nous devions nous contenter de lui fournir une maison aimante, heureuse et sûre, et de toujours vérifier les références des baby-sitter. "

Elle gloussa doucement contre sa poitrine, là où sa tête reposait. Comment avait-elle pu être ainsi bénie, avec une fille fabuleuse (si parfois possédée du démon) et un époux merveilleux ? Elle tendit la main et la passa dans ses cheveux – doux et dépourvus de piquants sans le gel. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit trois ans plus tôt que tout _allait vraiment_ se résoudre, elle n'en aurait pas cru un mot.

" Tu viens au lit ? " finit-il par demander.

" Oui. Vas-y, je te rejoins dans une minute. "

Il s'extirpa de dessous elle, embrassa son front et partir vers leur chambre, s'arrêtant brièvement pour regarder tendrement sa femme. Elle le suivit lentement, faisant un léger détour pour regarder sa petite bénédiction, un acte qu'elle faisait souvent deux ou trois fois par nuit. Elle était allongée là, profondément endormie et serrant son chien en peluche. Sara entra sur la pointe des pieds, caressa les cheveux de Dora et remit en place la couverture de cachemire rose.

C'était une erreur à laquelle elle ne remédierait pour rien au monde.

* * *

T/N : (je me joins à l'auteur) : Je m'excuse platement pour tout le temps que ça m'a pris de finir cette histoire. (cite l'auteur) Je suis extrêmement reconnaissante envers tous ceux qui ont reviewé, en particulier ceux qui n'ont pas abandonné une chose qui (semblait-il) prendrait des siècles. (reprend la narration) Fini avec Jenben, je vais reprendre une traduction dont je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'occuper depuis bien longtemps, _Ruminer des rêves perdus_, de Dare-Soñar. (pas tout de suite non plus). 

Au revoir !

PS : je répondrai à vos reviews par MP, donc connectez-vous...


End file.
